THE BLAZBLUE GAME SHOW re-loaded!
by Eclipson. Darkness
Summary: it's back! the blazblue game show! all you people who were ticked off because fanfiction deleted it! it's still the same thing ill just post new chapters on it. Welcome to the blazblue game show! The funny parody version of the awesome fighting game! Kick back and laugh your butt off while your favorite and least favorite characters get themselves in tough situations! Ocs included
1. Chapter 1

In the studio, 5 min before the show.*

Ecipson: come on people! We start in 4mins!

Ragna: I'm just asking, but what are we going to be doing on this game show?

Evil smile*

Eclipson: Well, your going to be doing basic stuff

Ragna: like..

Eclipson: just answering questions

Ragna: oh, okay

Eclipson: and if you get one wrong, you'll do punishments like….run 15 laps, dance on hot rocks, and play dodge ball

Ragna: what!? Well…the dodge ball doesn't sound bad

Eclipson: not with regular dodge balls….with bowling balls

Ragna: what the-! Are you crazy!? Someone could die from that!

Eclipson: not my problem, just try not to get 3 questions wrong okay! Let the camera roll!

Curtain opens, audience cheers and roars*

Eclipson: Hello everyone! And welcome to the first episode of the blazblue game show!

*crowd cheers*

Eclipson: Now, time for introductions! IM your host Eclipson! Now for the contestants! First we have Ragna the bloodege!

Ragna: Hey, my names Ragna

Eclipson: Noel!

Noel: hi! My name is Noel vermillion very nice to meet you

Azrael: Hey name is Azrael

Platinum (luna): Hey buttholes! My name is Luna!

Eclipson: *sweatdrops* um.. okay…

Kagura: Hey all you lovely ladies out there, im Kagura Mutsuki

Terumi: Hello all you worthless scum! Im gonna be your future master, Terumi! Hhehehehe….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

*WHOLE studio rumbles*

Eclipson: Terumi! Will you cut that out!

Rumbling stops*

Eclipson: Man, I got to find a cage for that guy... and finally…

Jin: get the camera away from me before I cut your head off * death glare*

Eclipson: (thought: buzz kill) well, that's it for intro. Now! To assign partners!

The blazblue cast groans*

Eclipson: *death glare* *clears throat* anyway…..the first pair of partners are….Kagura and Azrael!

Kagura &amp; Azrael: WHAT!?

Eclipson: you Guys get 2 seconds to change your partners

Kagura: noe-!

Eclipson: ohhh! Im sorry time is up! Kagura and Azrael are officially partners!

Azrael: You little shi-

Eclipson: *blows raspberry* The second pairing is….Jin and Noel!

Jin: Say what!?

Noel: AH! No please!

Eclipson: okay noel, since your practally like a little sister to me, I'll pair you up with Ragna instead of Jin

Noel: thank you….

Azrael: oh, so she can switch but not us!?

Eclipson: that's right, now quite your whining, your supposed to be a man!

Azrael: B****

Eclipson: What!? Say that again you stupid hunk of muscle!

Azrael: You wanna go!?

Eclipson: Heck yeah!

Azrael and eclipson walk up to each other and clash their foreheads together*

AzraeL: I'll meet you behind the building when the show is over

Eclipson: fine!

Azrael: FINE!

*walks away*

* Eclipson fixing her lab coat and hair*

Eclipson: sorry you dear viewers had to see that. Some people just aren't that intelligent

Azrael: *mumbles* Like you

Eclipson: * death glare* any way….the Last Pairing is….Terumi and Jin!

Terumi: You've gotta be kidding me!

Jin: Better than being paired with trash over there

*points to noel*

Noel: that's cruel…..

Eclipson: now that parings are done….I'll explain the requirements for the show. Ahem…here are the requirements for the show: there will be no fighting or foul language in the show. No Drinks or food are allowed. Gambling will not be tolerated, if caught Gambling you will immediately be kicked out of the building. And finally, no weapons of any kind are allowed.

Crowd: okay!

Eclipson: well…that was it on our agenda…..so…SHOWS OVER! But next episode will be the Game! Thanks for coming!

Crowd:Yay!

*behind the building*

Azrael: you ready for this Eclipse!?

Eclipson: Heck yeah!

*takes out Large anime Hammer with a built in drill on the left side*

Azrael: Lets go!

Eclipson: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!

* * *

**Well…that's that… I might write part 2 in a week or so. This is my first fic, so I wouldn't be surprised if someone said it sucks….anyway please R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

*in studio behind curtains, Eclipson putting alcohol on her bite marks, scratch marks, and bruses.*

Eclipson: ow! D*** that hurt

Ragna: you alright there? Need some help?

Eclipson: *sob, sob* no, I-I'm okay….you just get ready for the show

Ragna: *sweat drops* o-okay…..You know that was some fight you and Azrael had yesterday

Eclipson: I know, even if we both knocked each other out at the same time I still won!

Ragna: Right..i guess

*tsubaki and Azrael walk in the studio, Azrael with a icepack on his left eye and bandages on his arms and neck*

Eclipson: HAHAHAHA! I tried to choke you!

Azrael: Shut up! Your lucky I came, I was about to go to XDANTE1's 'the Blazblue talk show' instead of here

Eclipson: the Blazblue talk show!? Oh, I love that show! It's so funny! I wish I was in it….or at least friends with the host XDANTE1

Ragna: Well, maybe the next time we go there we could tell him about you, since you're a big fan

Eclipson: really!? Thank you so much!

Ragna: no problem

Eclipson: crap! We start in 4 min! is everyone here?

Ragna: don't know

Eclipson: Okay, row call! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Here!

Eclipson: Azrael!

Azrael: Here B****

Eclipson: *Mumbles* a**wipe...Jin!

Jin: over here!

Eclipson: Noel!

Noel: present!

Eclipson: Ragna!

Ragna: Here!

Eclipson: Kagura!

Kagura: right here babe!

Eclipson: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BABE! And…Terumi!

Terumi: over here you little s***

Eclipson : that's it!

*summons my anime drill hammer*

Eclipson: your dead!

*chases Terumi around the studio*

Terumi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ragna: well, Terumi dead

Kagura: no one can escape Eclipson's rage

Tsubaki: agreed

Noel: lesson learned

Eclipson: oh! Its time to start! Okay! Lights, camera, action!

*curtain rises revealing the audience*

Eclipson: Hello all you viewers! And welcome to the second episode of THE BLAZBLUE GAME SHOW!

*crowd cheers*

Eclipson: you've all been waiting for this moment…Let the games Begin!

*crowd cheers and roars*

Eclipson: alright, please go to your assigned partners!

*everyone goes to partner*

Eclipson: alright! We will have 3 rounds! The team with the most points win….$2,000!

Ragna: $2,000!?

Kagura: that's a lot of moola

Azrael: d*** straight

Eclipson: Now, round 1: triva time!

Kagura: oh no

Eclipson: okay, here are buzzers for each team, you get 20 sec to think, and whichever team buzzes first, they get to answer! If a team gets 3 questions wrong, thay will be punished! No pressure. There will be 5 questions

Ragna: she warned me about this

Eclipson: okay, question one: what is the name of the nox nyctores hakumen uses? Your 20 seconds start now.

Ragna: s***! I forgot the name of that masked freak's nox nyctores.

Noel: me too

Jin: crap! I should know this one!

Terumi: wasn't it called….um…man this is hard

Kagura: Hmmm? Got anything?

Azrael: nope, you?

Kagura: why would I ask you if you had anything if I had something!?

Azrael: don't get smart!

Jin: I got it!

Terumi: you do!? What is it!?

Jin: it's….*whispers in Terumi's ear*

Terumi: okay got it!

Eclipson: times up! Who wants to answer!?

*jin presses buzzer*

Eclipson: Jin! You press, you answer!

Jin: the answer is okami!

Eclipson: buzz buzz! Wrong! Its interfectum malus: okami!

Jin: what!? That's the same thing!

Eclipson: nope! Its not! Right luna!?

Luna: yeah!

Ragna: wait, what happened to her being in here?

Eclipson: unfortunately, we cant find a partner for luna, we'll have to wait next episode, hopefully someone will be willing to participate, so until then, Luna is my co-host!

Luna: haha! yeah!

Eclipson: anyway that's strike one for Jin and Terumi!

Jin: crap..

Eclipson: Question 2: what is the name of the first murakumo unit ever made?

Luna: they are so gonna get this one wrong

Eclipson: oh yeah

Jin:…..oh! Buzz

Eclipson: whoa! That's before the 20 sec even ended! Alright Jin, your answer please!

Jin: it's Kappa -10!

Eclipson and luna: wrong dumb***! its alpha-1! Come one dude!

Luna: you know what number the murakumo unit is! And you said Kappa-10! That means it's the 10th murakumo unit! Not the first!

Eclipson: think Jin think! well, that's 2 strikes for Jin and Terumi! luna, want to read this one?

Luna: sure! Okay question 3: what is seithr?

Jin: I know this one!

Eclipson : *looks at luna* should we?

Luna:heck yeah! I want to see the punishment!

Eclipson: okay, jin, fire away!

Jin: seithr is a substance that covers the world!

Eclipson: wrong! It is, luna take it away!

Luna: maso, magic element!

Jin: what!?

Eclipson: well that's 3 strikes! Jin and Terumi, your punishment is a obstacle course!

Jin: what!?

Terumi: Holy crap!

Eclipson: its either that or you both fight me

Jin: u-uhh..

Terumi: *sweatdwrops* I'll take the obstacle course

Eclipson: good! You have 2 mins to make the whole thing

Luna: on your mark, get set….go!

Eclipson: and there off! First there's the knuckle sandwich

Terumi: what? I don't see any- ahh!

*giant fist punches Terumi*

Terumi: ahhhhhh! My face!

*Terumi drops to the floor screaming and rolling around on the floor*

*everyone laughs very hard*

Azrael: hahahaha is fun seeing HIM in pain for a change!

Kagura: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! i…cant…breath! Hahahahahaha!

Noel: You get what you deserve Terumi!

Ragna: hahahahahaaaa! Take that you bastard!

Eclipson: that's what you get you son of a b****!

Luna:yeah!

Terumi: that isn't funny!

Eclipson: let's see if Jin can make it!

Jin: charge!

*jin jumps over the big wood fist*

Jin: im gonna make it! Im gonna make it!

*another giant fist smashes into jin*

Jin: the pain!

Eclipson: hahahahahahhaha! *wipes tear from eye* this is gold! next we have the peek-a-boo!

Jin: peek-a-boo?

Eclipson: you'll see, try running past that clown face

Jin: fine

*Jin runs halfway past the clown face until the nose knocks him off the rim, making him fall into the mud*

Jin: ow!

Eclipson: and now for the last obstacle! All you have to do is run past those molten hot lava rocks bear-footed and you make the goal!

Luna: ready, set, go!

Jin: ahhhhh! it burns! This is torture!

Terumi: Eclipse, you're the only chick I know who is capable of terrorizing me!

Eclipson: I know, thank you!

Jin: ahhhh!

*steam rising from Terumi and Jin's feet*

Terumi: Ahhh! My feet are so hot there cooking themselves!

Jin: I cant take this anymore! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

*runs across the rocks and into the goal, which was a bucket of ice cold water*

Jin: ahhhh….that feels so good

Terumi: screw this!

*steps on another rock*

Terumi: *screams like a little girl*

Eclipson: whoa! Was that just Terumi!?

Terumi: I cant take the embarrassment ahhhhhhh!

*steps in bucket full of cold water*

Luna: *turns to Eclipson* seems to me he already embarrassed himself by screaming like a 4 year old

Eclipson: agreed. Okay! Question 4: what does the mind eater do if it is put on you?

Kagura: *presses button*

Eclipson: Kagura!

Kagura: it take complete control over your mind!

Eclipson: Correct! That's 23 points!

Noel: yay! good for you kagura!

Ragna: DONT PRAISE THAT RAPIST!

Eclipson: final question! And this is very easy! : how old am I!?

Azrael:* presses buzz button*

Eclipson: oh god…..yes azrael?

Azrael: you're 13 in human years, 17 in goddess years, and 22 in wizard years!

Eclipson: D***IT! Correct!

Azrael: ha-ha!

Eclipson: another 23 points goes to Azrael and Kagura!

Azrael: H*** yeah! *turns to other contestants* take that b****es!

Eclipson: *sweat drops*

Luna: Hey eclipse! What are those tiny holes on your arm!?

*Eclipson looks at arm*

Eclipson: Hm? Oh this!? Well…IT'S NO THANKS TO AZRAEL! HE KEPT BITING ME ALL THROUGH THE FIGHT WE HAD YESTERDAY!

Luna: *turns to Azrael* you bit Eclipse!?

Azrael: H*** yeah! She kept attacking me with sticky bombs!

Eclipson: So what!?

Azrael: you kept aiming for my balls!

*Everyone sweat drops*

Eclipson: anyway...Next round! Singing! Please select 1 person from each team to sing! You have 1 min to decide the partner and the song….Start…NOW!

Azrael: I'll sing okay?

Kagura: You sing!?

Azrael: sometimes when none was looking I usually go in the storage room and sing when you guys are gone.

Kagura: Oh, Okay

Noel: Ragna! Can I sing!?

Ragna: fine by me

Noel: Okay!

Eclipson: Alright! Does everyone have the selected partner and song!?

Blazblue contestants: Yeah!

Eclipson: Okay! First, Kagura and Azrael team! Who's singing!?

Azrael: Me!

Eclipson: *thought* this is gonna be good *evil smile* okay! First up! We have The mad dog! Singing…*turns to Azrael* Really?

Azrael: yep.

Eclipson: *sigh* okay singing, Go in Soul!

*music starts*

Azrael: right now saa uchikesu ka…fight now

Eclipson: whoa…

Luna: this crazy psychopath can sing!

Azrael: GO! Jamada move out GO!

*MUSIC ENDS*

*crowd applauds and cheesr*

*azrael walks to Eclipson and gives her the mic*

Azrael: Beat that..

Eclipson: *turns to Azrael* screw you!

*walks up stage*

Eclipson: surprisingly, that was good! Next is Noel Vermillion singing 'Love so blue'!

*music starts*

* 4 min later*

Noel: SKY, I'll Search for a way not to shed tears.  
With this white gun, I leave everything behind  
To the start of that future that guides me Ha~Ah~

*music ends*

* after 7 min all song were over*

Eclipson: Now, Time for the Final Round! The Pocky game!

Blazblue contestants: What!?

Ragna: Hey! Some of these partners are both men ya know!

Eclipson: I know that! But we are still gonna continue!

*eclipson puts a pocky box on each contestants stand*

Eclipson: Now everyone grab a pocky stick from the box!

*blazblue contestants pick a pocky stick*

Eclipson: Now each contestant holds the pocky with their mouths on each end!

Kagura: this is humiliating!

Eclipson: If the pocky breaks the contestants are out! And don't get the prize! BUT! If the contestants eat toward each other successfully and kiss without the pocky breaking, they win! okay! ready, set go!

Terumi: Jin! Hurry and break the pocky!

Jin: h*** no! *munch munch* I wanna win that money!

Terumi: Do you really think Eclipse is gonna give us that much money?

Jin: Good point, fine. We break in 3…2….1…GO!

*Jin and Terumi break the pocky*

Eclipson: awww! Looks like Jin and Terumi are out! No money for you!

Noel: Ragna! What do we do?

Ragna: I Cant do this!

*breaks pocky*

Eclipson: Ragna and Noel are out!

Tsubaki: Uh…

*eclipson walks over to Tsubaki and luna*

Eclipson: *whispers* You guys can break it, I'll give you guys $10 after the show

*breaks pocky*

Luna: fine by me!

Eclipson: aww! Tsubaki and luna are out! Only Kagura and Azrael left-no…way

*Kagura and Azrael finished the pocky…that means they are KISSING!*

*Kagura and Azrael quickly break away and start coughing and screaming*

Kagura: I think Im gonna Barf!

Azrael: that was terrible! I'm scared for life

Eclipson: well, that concludes tonight's show! See ya next time!

*crowd cheers*

*music plays and curtains close*

* * *

*studio*

*kagura and Azrael walk up to Eclipson*

Azrael: okay Eclipse, Where's our money?

Eclipson: *confused* what money?

Kagura: the $2,000!

Eclipson: oh, I don't have that kind of money, it was just a gag to get you guys to try hard, everyone figures it out when the pocky game started, sadly you guys didn't

Kagura: s-so…you mean…

Azrael: we kissed for nothing!?

Eclipson: Yep!

*Kagura grabs bucket and throws up*

Azrael: Eclipse!

*chases Eclipson around the studio*

Eclipson: AHHH !MAD DOG IS GONNA EAT ME!

* * *

**And that's a wrap! The second part is pretty long, so you don't have to read the whole thing if you don't want to. Anyway please R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Behind curtains, Eclipson's costume room*

Eclipson: no, no, no! I can't find it! Maybe if I look over here!

*Ragna walks in room and gets hit with a shoe*

Ragna: ow! What the h*** was that for!?

Eclipson: sorry, but I can't find it!

Ragna: find what!?

*Eclipson stands up*

Eclipson: notice anything different about me?

*Ragna stares at Eclipson and in 2 seconds his nose started bleeding*

Eclipson: What the-!? Why is your nose bleeding!?

Ragna: what the H*** do you mean 'why!?' look at what your wearing!

Eclipson: It's just a anime nurse costume!

Ragna: that's the problem! That thing looks like a costume valentine from skull girls would wear!

Eclipson: This is the exact same thing! She let me have this! I always wear this, I just have my lab coat over it! You never noticed!?

Ragna: well, were IS your lab coat!?

Eclipson: I can't find it! And we have 2 min until we start!

Ragna: well, wear something else!

Eclipson: No!

Ragna: Why not!?

Eclipson: I either wear this, a anime bunny costume, or nothing at all!

Ragna: I'll settle for nothing at all- *gasps and covers mouth*

Eclipson: Ugh! Pervert! TOTAL pervert!

Ragna: No! I mean-uh…

*Terumi enters*

Terumi: Hey Eclipse it's almost time for-!

*Terumi drools*

Terumi: i-it's time for the blazblue sexy show-I mean! Uh….the blazblue game show! Uh, bye!

Eclipson: See!? Even Terumi thinks I'm hot!

Ragna: that's because you are- ahh! I mean!

Eclipson: I am THIS close to killing you!

Ragna:aw man

*Eclipson walks out room and into studio*

Eclipson: it's time…

*Eclipson sighs*

Eclipson: Lights ,camera, ACTION!

* * *

*curtains rises*

*Crowd whistles and howls*

Blazblue male contestants: whoa..

Azrael: whoa….so…hot…

Kagura: Hello nurse!

Jin: I think my pants just got tighter

Terumi: good thing I have to take a physical check-up this year!

Ragna: no…comment..

Eclipson: This wasn't supposed to happen!

*tsubaki walks up to Eclipson*

Tsubaki: sorry this happened Eclipson, but don't worry, me and Luna will suporrt you!

Luna: H*** yeah!

Eclipson: Thanks guys..

*eclipson takes deep breath*

Eclipson: *thought* come on Eclipson! Act like nothing is wrong! Who knows, you might even find your coat in the middle of the show, just stay calm, remember: for the viewers, for the viewers…

Eclipson: HI! And welcome to the 3rd episode of the blazblue game show!

*crowd cheers and whoos*

All male blazblue contestants: how can she stay so calm!?

Eclipson: Now! As always, I'm your host, Eclipson. Darkness!

Eclipson: And today, we will play truth or dare, followed by a partner race, and to top of the night: a cosplay contest!

*crowd cheers and roars*

Eclipson: But before we begin, I would like to announce a new partner pair! Come on in Tsubaki and Platinum!  
*tsubaki and platinum enter stage*

Tsubaki: Thank you for having me

Luna: Hey b****es!

Eclipson: Tsubaki and Luna will be joining us from now on, so give them a BIG welcome!

*crowd cheers*

Eclipson: now, let the games begin! First, truth and dare...Kagura!

Kagura: uh….yeah?

Eclipson: Truth or dare?

Kagura: uh..truth

Eclipson: Dare it is!

Kagura: h-huh!? I-I said truth!

Eclipson: Now Kagura,I dare you too take off your pants and keep them off all through the truth or dare round! and if you do not do the dare, your punishment will be…THIS!

*Eclipson reaches in my lab coat pocket take out a remote, and press the red button*

*large tank full of water, electric eels, and sharks appears*

Kagura: Is that my punishment if I don't follow!?

Eclipson: Yep! So, if you don't wanna die…lose the pants

Kagura: F-FINE!

*Kagura undoes his belts and takes off pants, showing heart boxers*

*crowd laughs*

Eclipson: hahahahahahaha!

Luna:Hahahahah! Hey Eclipse! I think we broke him!

Eclipson: I know! Heart boxers? Haha, so girly!

Kagura: this isn't funny!

Eclipson: Haha! Oh,okay…Azrael!

Azrael: yeah hotty-I mean…uh…Eclipse..hehe

Eclisopn: I dare you to…put on a cheerleader's custom and in pigtails and cheer:"Eclipson, Eclipson you're the best! You're so much better than all the rest!"

Azrael: what!? H*** no!

Eclipson: either that! Or I send you to, the spork room of doom!

Azrael: *gasp* okay,okay! I'll do it!

Eclipson: *takes out a cheerleader costume and 2 ponytail holders* then put this on!

*Azrael growls and snatches the outfit out of my hand*

Azrael: B****

Eclipson: jackass..

*2 min later Azrael comes out wearing a blue cheerleaders outfit, yellow pom-poms and had his hair in pigtails*

*the crowd dies from laughter*

Eclipson: hahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god! This so funny!

*Luna laughs so hard she falls on the floor*

Luna: haha! My stomach!...oh god!..haha…I can't….hahaha….Breath! haha!

*Ragna takes picture with his Smartphone*

Eclipson: Ragna,haha! Make sure you send that to me! Haha

Ragna: you got it!

Eclipson: *wipes tears from eyes* phew! Azrael, you don't have to do the cheer, so put your clothes on. Haha!

*after 1 min Azrael comes back in his regular clothes*

Eclipson: Luna!

Luna: yeah!?

Eclipson: I dare you to kick kagura *walks over to her and whispers* in the 'sensitive spot' if you know what I mean. *winks*

Luna: Got'cha!

*luna walks over to Kagura*

Kagura: sorry babe, to young for me

*Luna kicks Kagura in the balls*

Kagura: ahhhhh!...room…getting…dark…..guh…

*Kagura falls to the ground*

Eclipson: oooooooooohh, that's gotta hurt! Anyway, next!...Jin!

Jin: oh,no..

Eclipson: I dare you to….hm….to lick your sword!

Jin: What!? But…some people here will get the wrong idea..

Eclipson: fine…I dare you to eat THIS meat dish!

*takes out steak*

Jin: ahh! No way!

Eclipson: your punishment will be….dodgeball!

Jin: oh,okay

Eclipson: with bowling balls!

Jin: You are seriously messed up!

Eclipson: come on! Eat!

Jin: f-fine…

*jin takes a piece of the steak and his arm was shaking*

Eclipson: come on!..or your stomach with be full of bowling balls!

Jin: okay!

*jin takes whole bite of the steak and slowly chews*

Jin: Guh! My mouth…hurts…..guh!

Eclipson: swallow it!

Jin: *swallow* ahhh! That is the nastiest thing that has ever slithered down my throat!

Eclipson: I know! I'm here to make all the males suffer for the viewers own amusement!

Jin: or almost as cruel as Terumi!

Terumi: no way! I'M the number 1 torturer!

Eclipson: Noel! Truth or dare?

Blazblue man cast: she gets a choice!?

Eclipson: yes, she gets a choice!

Noel: um….truth

Eclipson: Okay…is it true that your murakumo unit form is very reveling?

Noel: yes!

Eclipson: alright! Next! Ragna!

Ragna: what..

Eclipson: truth or dare?

Ragna: Dare.

Eclipson: I dare you….To hug Terumi for 10 seconds

Ragna: hell no!

*summons a fake ghost*

Ragna: *scream*

Eclipson: Ragna,dude….that is not healthy…

Ragna: shup up.

*ragna hugs Terumi*

*10 sec later*

Ragna: ahhhhh it burns! *whole body was sizzling and smoking*

Terumi: I am scared! I cant fight anymore!

Eclipson: *sweatdrops* uh…okay….well! that's the end for truth or dare! Time for the Race!

*takes out a remote and presses a red button and the Whole studio turned into the track field*

Eclipson: Alright! Select 1 person from a team to race

Noel: do you wanna race first ragna?

Ragna: yeah, I get a lot of practice from dining and dashing

Noel: Okay!

Kagura: race

Azrael: fine by me

*2 min later*

Eclipson: Racers start your engines!

*Kagura, Ragna, Jin, and Tsubaki get ready*

Eclipson: ready, set, GO!

Eclipson: whoa! Look at them go! Luna is currently in 1st place, kagura in 2nd, Ragna 3rd, Jin in 4rth and, Tsubaki in 5th!

Luna: Come on Tsubaki! You got this!

Azrael: Come on! Work them legs kagura!

Terumi: Hurry up jin!

Noel: GO ragna!

Eclipson: oh no! who will win!? Kagura and Luna are both shoulder to shoulder, Who is brave enough to Pass! Come on! You guys are running so fast your legs might spin in mid-air!

Eclipson: here's the goal!...The race is over! The winner is….Kagura! you win!

Kagura: H*** yeah!

*Eclipson tuns back to studio*

Eclipson: man! What a race! Next is the final round of the day, a cosplay contest! First, all of the girls! You can cosplay as whatever you want! And I'll be the judge!

*10 min*

Eclipson: First we have noel vermillion, in a anime cat cosplay costume!

Noel: M-meow…

Eclipson: that's right Noel! Come on! Give the boys some sexy!

Noel: s-sexy…?*does a sexy pose* M-m-meow..who wants to pet..me..?

Ragna: to….. much… cuteness!

Kagura: that's right, shake it Noel!

*azrael covers eyes*

Terumi: she's kinda…cute…

Eclipson: alright! Thank you Noel! You have 15 points! Next is…tsubaki!

*Tsubaki comes out in a sexy leopard cosplay costume*

Tsubaki: R-Roar!

Jin: HOLY S***!

Ragna: can't look…..away!

Tsubaki: roar! I'm gonna…eat you!

*jin passes out on the floor with his nose bleeding*

Eclipson: *claps* well done Tsubaki! You get 18 points!

Tsubaki: thank you..

Eclipson: next we have….luna!

*luna comes out in a cute anime witch costume*

Luna: I'm gonna turn you into slush!

Ragna: is'nt that a costume a little to old for her!?

Eclipson: Nope!

Luna: Im gonna turn you into and cake and eat you!

*crowd claps and yells*

Eclipson: haha! Luna gets 24 points!

Luna: H*** yeah!

Eclipson: and the winner is….Tsubaki and Luna!

*crowd cheers and applauds*

Eclipson: well, that's it thanks for coming!

Blazblue cast: BYE!

*curtains close and music plays*

* * *

*studio*

Azrael: Eclipse..

Eclipson: yeah?

Azrael: remember when you couldn't find your lab coat?

Eclipson: yeah..

Azrael: and you know how I said I'll get you back for the $2,000?

Eclipson: um….yeah…..what about it?

Azrael: well, here you go…

*Gives back the lab coat*

Eclipson: My coat! You stool it!

Azrael: told ya I'll get you back! Haha!

Eclipson: you bastard! * takes Azrael's coat* can't catch me! *runs away*

Azrael: hey! Give that back!

* * *

**And there you have it! The 3****rd**** episode! I'm gonna be starting on a new fanfic, so once I get two of the chapters out of the way, I'll work on the 4rth one for this one, probably take me a week, depending on how long I make the chapters. Anyway, please R&amp;R! **


	4. Chapter 4

*Behind curtain* *Eclipson and Aleksandr testing the new game show tv*

Ragna: whoa! What the h***!? Is that ours!?

Eclipson: *turns to Ragna* yep! Say hello to our new games show TV!

*TV turns on saying 'the blazblue game show!"*

Ragna: ow! The light!

Eclipson: what are you a vampire?

Ragna: no! It's just that our game show stage is already huge and bright! And I'm surprised we found a curtain big enough to cover to whole stage! And we already have lights for the stage that's bright enough!

Aleksandr: yeah, but the show's main color is blue, but the lights are red, pink and light blue. Plus, all game shows have a giant screen.

Ragna: this screen is gonna burn my eyes off!

Eclipson: and I'll be sitting here enjoying you suffer

Ragna: Is that all that screen does!? Is show the logo of our gameshow!?

Eclipson: it better not! I paid $5,000 for this thing!

Aleksandr: well, if we ever get a new character in our show, it'll show there character select name art on the screen and say the name, it shows the team's points, the agenda, our names, and when we have another trivia, it'll show the questions.

Ragna: wow! It DOES do something useful!

Eclipson: yep! Oh, is everyone here?

Ragna: I saw jin and noel…tht's as far as I know

Eclipson: okay! Everyone re-group!

*everyone re-groups*

*I take out a clipboard and pen*

Eclipson: *clicks pen* okay Tsubaki!

Tsubaki:here!

Eclipson: *checks Tsubaki's name* Luna!

Luna:here!

Eclipson: Ragna!

Ragna: present!

Eclipson: jin!

Jin: here!

Eclipson: Noel!

Noel: present!

Eclipson: Terumi!

Terumi: sadly, I'm here!

Eclipson: *mumbles* sadly, your still alive...Kagura!

Kagura: over here little eclipse!

Eclipson:*rolls eyes* and…Azrael!

*silence*

Eclipson: Azrael!

*silence*

Eclipson: has anyone seen Azrael!? We start in 3 minutes!

*everyone looks around*

Tsubaki: I don't see him

Luna: puppy! Where are you puppy!?

Eclipson: puppy?

Luna: Yeah! He whines like one, and acts like one to.

Eclipson: yeah..

Azrael: LOOK OUT BELOW!

*Azrael crashes through the ceiling*

Everyone: DAMN!

Azrael: *raises hand* here…

Eclipson: *walks over to azrael* you okay, puppy?

Azrael: yeah, and puppy…really?

Tsubaki: why on earth did you fall through the ceiling!?

Azrael: well, I was chasing a little boy because he kicked me, then his dad scooped me up in a bigass butterfly net and stuck me in a canon, and fired me here…hm, pretty convenient

Eclipson: that is convenient

Azrael: *looks at tv* what's with the big TV?

*everyone looks at the TV*

Jin: what the!? how did we not notice that!?

Terumi: what is that thing for?

Eclipson: there's no time to explain it's almost time to start! Places everyone, places!

*contestants go to 2 medium couches*

Ragna: Terumi took my seat!

Eclipson: boy get your butt on that couch behind THAT couch!

*ragna sits*

Eclipson: Lights, cameras, action!

* * *

*curtain rises and played blazblue chrono phantasma character select music*

Eclipson: HI! And welcome to the blazblue game show!

*audeience cheers and claps*

Azrael: is that kokonoe!?

Ragna: on my god! Nu and lambda ! someone hide me!

Noel: *high pitched scream*

*Me and everyone else look at noel giving her the 'what-is-wrong-with-you?' look*

Noel: uhh…..sorry, but I see Terumi!

Terumi: I'm right here!

Noel: no I see yuki Terumi!

Eclipson: yep! And all of those people are going to be in our next episode! And speaking of new people, we will have a new person joining our show!

Blazblue contestans: what!?

Eclipson: she's wrote 6 fanfictions, she's my big sister, ladies and gentlemen please welcome…Cosmo. Camellia!

*Cosmo walks on stage and waves*

*audience cheers and claps* * Cosmo's name appears on the TV and the original blazblue character select voice says her name*

Cosmo: hello!

Kagura: cosmo! Ahh, someone find me a place to hide!

Eclipson: Cosmo will be joining us from now on as our new co-host!, so let's get another round of applause!

*audience cheers and claps*

Eclipson: alright, here is our agenda today, first bungee jump apple catch,answer the phone,spell check,and fight-o-rama!

Azrael: ooooh, a fight!? Who's it gonna be?

Eclipson: don't worry, it's a surprise, anyway let's start! First the bungee jump apple catch!

Kagura: Bungee what now?

Eclipson: you'll see, did you guys all bring your swimsuits?

Blazblue contestans: yep!

Eclipson: then go change and then I'll explain the rules and how the game goes.

*7 min later blazblue contestand come out in their swimsuits* *crowd whistles and whoos*

Random man in audeience: I wanna see cosmo and eclipse in a bikini to!

Eclipson: *blush* u-uh…maybe next t-time…..uh….cosmo how about you say a few words hahaha…

Cosmo: *blush* g-guh…..i got nothing….

Eclipson: anyway, the pool please!

*half of the stage turns into a pool filled with cranberry juice and apples*

Eclipson: bring down the bungee cord and harnesses please!

*aleksandr brings down 2 bungee cords and 2 harnesses*

Eclipson: okay, so here is how the game works, first I have kagura and azrael put on these harnesses.

*gives harnesses to azrael and kagura*

Eclipson: put these on

Azrael: got it on

Kagura: me to

Eclipson: okay,then I hook these bungee cords to these two harnesses!

*hooks bungee cords*

Eclipson: pull em up!

*pulls up kagura and azrael*

Aleksandr: D***! You 2 weigh a ton! What do you guys eat!?

Kagura: well, we all know azrael eats people..

Azrael: we all know kagura eats p****

*throws apple at azrael*

Azrael: ow! Right in the f***ing eye!

Eclipson: Watch that kind of language! I'm trying to keep this show T rated!

Azrael: why you little -wait till I get my hands on you!

Eclipson: are they on the catwalk!?

Aleksandr: yep!

Eclipson: okay….3….2….1…go!

*Aleksandr pushes azrael and kagura off catwalk*

Azrael: Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kagura: whaoooooooooooo!

*splash!*'

Eclipson: hohohoho! This looks so cool!

Cosmo: 3….2…..1….pull em up!

*bungee cord yanks azrael and kagura up* *2 nets catch azrael and kagura*

Kagura: *in the net* oh…my….god! hahaha, that was awesome!

Azrael: that was EPIC! I haven't had this much fun since I fought those 2 bears in the forest!

Aleksandr: *sweatdrops* uh….okay….well, let me help you two up, come on okay...1,2,3,4,5 and 1,2,3,4…9 apples!

Eclipson: then that's 45 points!

*cosmo takes out laptop and pulls up scoreboard on the TV and types in the number 45 below 'team kagura and azrael'

*azrael and kagura climb down ladder and back to a couch*

Eclipson: *gives kagura and azrael a towel* here you go..

Kagura: thanks babe

Eclipson: call me babe one more time and I'll pummel you!

Azrael: fine, we'll call you b**** from now on!

Eclipson: who are you calling b**** you pea-sized brain jackass!

Azrael: say that again and I'll smash your head all the way down into you're a**!

Cosmo: guys!

Eclipson and azrael: sorry…..

Cosmo: *sigh* anyway, while Eclipse cools off let's announce the next team, jin and Terumi! Here put these harnesses on and I'll put the bungee cords on them so Aleksandr can lift you guys up!

Terumi: ready

Jin: ready ….

*hooks the 2 bungee cords on each harness*

Cosmo: pull them up!

*pulls Terumi and jin up to the ceiling catwalk*

Aleksandr: okay, ready!

Cosmo: 3….2…..1….go!

*pushes Terumi and jin off catwalk*

Terumi: *screams like a 4 year old girl*

Jin:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aleksandr: hahahahaha! I love my job!

*splash!*

Cosmo: hahahah! We should get a waterproof camera next time we do this so we can see their faces under there! Hahahahahahahahaha!alright, 3…2…1…pull em up!

*bungee cord yanks them back up and into nets*

Jin: *huff, huff* I think I peed a little

Terumi: I am not having fun!

Eclipson: hahahahahah! Love it when he's suffering!

Azrael: ugh…creepy

Eclipson: what's creepy?

Azrael: it's creepy that me and you actually enjoy the same thing

Eclipson: *shrugs*I'm sure we both like a lot of the same things, we just don't know it..

Azrael: I guess….well…I like to fight people..

Eclipson: me too…I hate sporks…

Azrael: me too…why do you hate them?

Eclipson: 1: because when I try to eat soup, half of the soup pours out because of that little fork part and 2: because when I want to pick something up with the fork part like a piece of meat or something, it falls off because the spikes are to small.

Azrael: yeah…

Eclipson: I think were actually starting to get along…

Azrael: don't get your hopes up, I just like you because I enjoy fighting you….

Eclipson: yeah….I'm surprised you haven't sunk those hungry fangs in me yet…

Azrael: I will…soon *smirks*

Eclipson: *shiver*

Aleksandr: 1,2,3,4,5,6 and 1,2,….40 points!

*Cosmo types in 40 below 'team jin and Terumi'*

Cosmo: next, we have ragna and noel!

*After the bungee jumps*

Eclipson: Okay! The points so far! Azrael and kagura: 45 points, Jin and Terumi: 40 points, Ragna and Noel: 25 points, and Luna and tsubaki: 35 points!

Cosmo: so far, team Azrael and kagura are in the lead!

*eclipson walks next to cosmo*

Cosmo: cooled off?

Eclipson: yep

Cosmo: okay…*hands me the mic*

Eclipson: the next round is 'answer the phone'!

Azrael: what?

Eclipson : okay, here is how the game goes, there will be 4 phones ringing, and 1 person from each of the teams have to look for the hidden phones, whichever team member finds the phone and answers first, that team wins and earns 17 points! You have 6 min to answer the phones. Please choose your partners. Oh, and if none of the teams answer, you all have PUNISHMENT! No pressure..

Azrael: let me guess, you right?

Kagura: yep!

Azrael: figures…

Terumi: okay…I'll do it

Jin: good…

Ragna: noel, you run faster than me, so you run

Noel: okay!

Luna: can I run!? Can I, can i!?

Tsubaki: sure..

Eclipson: okay! Everyone get ready to find those phones!

Cosmo: ready….set….GO!

*phones ring*

Luna: ahh! Where is it!? I can't find which phone to look for! *rapidly looks around*

*aleksandr walks next to eclipsom*

Aleksandr: you know..i think you have a little crush on azrael…*smirks*

Eclipson: Shut up..

Aleksandr: okay….ill give you $35 if you kiss azrael on the lips after this round..bet on it?

Eclipson: bet *shakes hands* and if I win you have to take a bath rena for 5 hours….

Aleksandr: bet!

*meanwhile*

Tsubaki; Luna! Limit yourself to one direction!

Luna: okay!

Kagura: d***it…..WHERE IS THAT F***ING PHONE!?

Eclipson: hehe….

Terumi: come on! Im gonna tear this whole building if I cant find that phone!

Eclipson: AND IF YOU DO ILL BEAT YOU TO A F***ING BLOODY PULP! TRY ME!

Terumi: gah! I was kidding! *shiver*

Cosmo: man you have a temper..

Eclipson: I know..

Luna: yes! I found it! Hello!?

Eclipson: hello? Who is this?

Luna: LUNA!

Eclipson: OKAY! THE WINNER IS LUNA! YOU WIN 17 POINTS!

Luna: h*** yeah! Take that you p****!

Azrael: how come she can say p**** but I cant!?

Eclipson: why don't you-*smirks* hey azrael, come over here for a sec

Aleksandr: *while filming* this is gonna be good…

Azrael: what!?

Eclipson: SNEAK ATTACK!

Azrael: Wha- mmfffff!

*eclipson kisses azrael on the lips*

Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kagura: yeah azrael, get some!

Ragna: what the-!?

Terumi: HOLY S***!

Jin: D***!

Cosmo: oh….my….god…..

ALeksandr: OH! CLIPPY! DID I MENTION THAT YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM A FRENCH KISS!? AND ILL GIVE YOU $100!

Eclipson: Dammit! Okay, for the money! *French kisses azrael*

Azrael: MMMMMMFFFFFFFFF!

Eclipson: *pulls away and leaves a string of spit*

Aleksandr: d*** that looks hot!

Azrael: *blush* what the hell was that for!?

Eclipson: shut up, I kinda liked it, maybe that's what I'll do from now on to shut you up. *smirk*

Azrael: guh…*faints*

Eclipson: *walks up to aleksandr* Okay..

Aleksandr: good job…maybe you can do more that a kiss next time

Eclipson: Just shut up and give me my money…

Aleksandr: here…*hands eclipson $100*

Eclipson: thanks..

Ragna: holy crap!

Kagura: eclipse I didn't know you had it in you!

Terumi: I kinda wish it was me..

Jin: why..HIM!?

Eclipson: that was an only one time thing…well...Probably…*smirks*

Cosmo: uh..okay…anyway, next is spell check!

Eclipson: wait! Before we start, *walks over to the passed out azrael* azrael..if you don't wake up I'm gonna kiss your chest…

Azrael: GAHHH! OKAY, IM UP! IM UP!

Eclipson: good..

Cosmo: *sweatdrops* um…okay, here is how the game goes: what a word appears on the screen, each team has to draw a picture that matches the word! You have 1 min, if you don't finish your punishment will be….me, eclippy, and aleksandr throw apple and blueberry pies at you!

Eclipson: haha!

Cosmo: okay, the first team is kagura and azrael!

Kagura: Damn az, you're a flustered mess!

Azrael: *blush* s-shut up…

Eclipson: alright, ready to draw with these big crayons?

Azrael: Give my that..*snatches crayons*

Kagura: you two would look so cute if you starting going out…

Azrael: shut. Up

Eclipson: okay….ready…set….go!

*azrael and kagura draw on the big piece of paper*

Azrael: I feel like a 2 year old…

Kagura: you acted like one when eclipse kissed you..

Azrael: im gonna rip your mouth off..

Kagura: you know you liked that! *smirk*

Azrael: screw you!

*after all of the draw rounds*

Cosmo: okay! Here are the scores!

*on the tv creen*

Cosmo: team kagura and azrael : 47 points, jin and Terumi: 49 points, ragna and noel: 52 and luna and tsubaki: 46 points!

Eclipson: OKAY! TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT! FIGHT-O-RAMA!

Crowd: *cheers and howls*

Cosmo: let the games begin!

Eclipson: *takes out a small class bottle of blue potion and throws it on the floor*

*blue smoke covers the whole studio and turns into the colosseum of one of the blazblue stages*

*crowd cheers and roars*

Eclipson: okay! Place your bets everyone! Because this first round is me vs azrael!

Ragna: I wanna bet $60 on eclip!

Kagura: $40 on azrael!

*4 min later*

Eclipson: okay! The bets are over! Now time to fight!

Azrael: lets get this ove with *cracks knuckles*

Eclipson: time to use my distracting mechanism! Hey azzy!

Azrael: hmm?

Eclipson: *takes off lab coat revealing the same nurse outfit that valentine from skull girls wears, but is black and has the blue cross-shaped buttons*

Azrael: GAHHHHHH! SO MUCH SEXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYY! *nose bleeds*

Eclipson: Im not done yet! *put thermometer between breasts* come over here and let me take your temperature…*smirk*

Azrael: *drools* haha…so …..sexy…..*passes out*

Eclipson: AND I WON!

Cosmo: wow…well, looks like the winning team is…RAGNA AND NOEL!

Noel: yay! We won!

Ragna: yeah!

Eclipson: well, that's it for today! Bye!

Cosmo: see ya!

Aleksandr: hope you liked this episode!

Blazblue cast (except azrael): BYYYYYEEEEEE!

* * *

*outside, behind the building*

Azrael: *sitting on bench mumbling* that damn eclipse, making me flustered like that….

Eclipson: hey puppy, what's got you?

Azrael: you know why…*crosses arms*

Eclipson: aww..I'm sorry, you forgive me?

Azrael: no…but I will on one condition…

Eclipson: what?

Azrael: *smirks* this..*French kisses eclipson*

Eclipson: mmmmmmmfffffffffff!

Azrael: *pulls away leaving a string of spit*

Eclipson: *blush* what hell was that for you…you….damn mountain of musle!?

Azrael: *smirk* payback..*walks away*

Eclipson: *flabbergasted* u-uh….*blush*….karma's a bitch….*passes out*

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And yes, the blazblue game show is back! So now you don't have to get pissed off at fanfiction and critics united for deleting my story! :D please R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE BLAZBLUE GAME SHOW EP.5!**

**In sorry I took so long to update, school and homework *shakes head* keeps bringing me down..i was gonna post this on halloween but i had to go to a party, so here is the chapter a day after! and all i have to say is, happy upcoming thanksgiving!**

* * *

*behind the curtains 10 min before the show*

Eclipson: Zzzz…Zzzzzzz….Zzzzzz…

Ragna: Hey Eclipse…Hey Eclipse!

Bloodscythe: I got this..*black beast voice* WAKE UP

Eclipson: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ragna: HAHAHAHAHA!

Bloodscythe: *smirk* works everytime

Eclipson: Why'd you do that!? I was having a good dream!

Bloodscythe: *shrugs shoulders* Oh well..

Eclipson: *looks at clock* almost time to start! Okay everyone! Attendance!

Bloodscythe: *blows whistle* come on! Line 'em up!

*everyone runs to Eclipson*

Eclipson: Okay! People today is the blazblue game show's first special episode!

All: huh?

Eclipson: Let me explain, a special episode is also known as a request episode. It's when a fan asks if the show can present the game they created.

Tsubaki: That sounds nice!

Terumi: By the way, who's that? *points to Bloodscythe*

Bloodscythe: I'm Ragna the Bloodscythe

Aleksandr: Bloodscythe is our security

Eclipson: Yep!

Bloodscythe: yep, so none you guys better not try to get into to much trouble

Eclipson: anyway so instead of introducing the new characters this episode we'll do that next episode!

Ragna: (thought: THANK GOD!)

Eclipson: Alright *takes out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it that has a list of everyone's name* *clicks pen* first up..Azrael!

Azrael: Zzzzz….zzzz…..*grumble* here…

Eclipson: (thought: that is so not cute..) Jin!

Jin: Here!

Eclipson: Kagura!

Kagura: Right over here babe!

*Eclipson summons a sword completely made out of blue ice with a metal handle* *points blade at Kagura's neck*

Eclipson: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME BABE!?

Kagura: GAH! *runs away*

Eclipson: *still holding sword* okay..Noel!

Noel: Here!

Eclipson: (thought: she has such a cute baby voice!) Platinum!

Platinum (sena): Here!

Eclipson: hm? Sena? Where's Luna?

Sena: She was really tired, so she fell asleep

Eclipson: oh..okay! Ragna!

Ragna: Here!

Eclipson: Terumi!

Terumi: what do you want you little shit!?

Eclipson: YOU ASSHOLE! *throws the sword at Terumi*

Terumi: AAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs away but the sword is chasing him around*

Eclipson: And finally, Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Here!

Eclipson: Well that's everyone!

Cosmo: *yawn* that was a good nap *rubs eyes*

Eclipson: good, uh oh 4 min! Everyone get ready!

Ragna: What about Azrael over there?

*Eclipson walks over to Azrael and kicks him in his balls..HARD*

Azrael: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

*every single boy scrunched their face and covered their balls*

All the boys: DAMN!

Azrael: *actually crying* the pain..

*drags Azrael and throws him on the couch*

Eclipson: okay everyone! Take a seat on the couches!

*everyone takes their seat*

Eclipson: Okay! Let the camera roll!

* * *

*curtains rise and the blazblue character select music plays* *crowd cheers*

Eclipson: Hello!

Cosmo: And welcome to the blazblue game show!

*crowd cheers and roars*

Eclipson: And today is a special episode!

Azrael: huh?

Jin: this isn't looking good..

Eclipson: we have a game request from **SpeedRulerLiberation**. He wanted the game show to present a game called 'Kiss or die'!

Azrael: *sarcastically* wow! That totally doesn't sound violent!

Eclipson: Anyway! Here is the game: "two people kiss and must stay kissing for as long as possible while answering a series of questions. The way they answer is that they must break the kiss and answer within 10 sec. If they don't answer in that time.." Oh! Her said he'll let ME decide!

Kagura: oh no…

Eclipson: Cosmo!

Cosmo: He said "I wont mind how its done, but I would like these people to be the pairings: RagnaJin a.k.a..

Eclipson: NII-SAN!

Jin: YES!

Ragna: F***!

Cosmo: Noel and Tsubaki a.k.a..

Eclipson: ACADEMY FRIENDS!

Noel: huh!?

Tsubaki: What!?

Cosmo: Azrael and Kagura! a.k.a..

Eclipson: THE BOYFRIENDS!

Kagura: WHAT!? COME ON!

Azrael: S***!

Cosmo: and Terumi and Luna! aka!

Eclipson: OLD COUPLE!

Terumi: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Sena: AH!

Eclipson: Okay! there will be 3 categories of questions! Nox nyctores category has 10 questions, category 2 will be murakumo units with 5 questions and the final category will be..huh? me!?.

Cosmo: *whispers* just go with it *winks*

Eclipson: fine, anyway thats the quiz! okay Jin with ragna, Noel with tsubaki and Sena with terumi!

All: *groan* *all go sit at the game show desk*

Eclipson: this should be good..

Bloodscythe: aw come on! i dont wanna see them kiss! *black beast voice* ECLIPSON YOU KNOW I HATE YURI AND YAOI

Eclipson: Don't worry bud! look! *presses a red button and pink small screens come down and stop in front each team's face* tadaa! now you can't see them kiss!

Bloodscythe: hm?..oh...okay im good now..

Eclipson: good!

Cosmo: okay well lets get started!

Eclipson: Alright! all you contestants kiss! and i'll be looking!

All: *kiss*

Bloodscythe: EWWWWWWWWW!

Eclipson: ew! f*** that i'm not checking nothing!

Cosmo: That don't sound pretty!

Aleksandr: gross!

Eclipson: Okay! your buzzers are in front you! so lets get this on!

Bloodscythe: that doesn't sound right..*blush*

Eclipson: *sprays bloodscythe with water* bad black beast! bad! bad!

Bloodscythe: GAH! COLD!

Eclipson: Okay! first question of the nox nyctores category!: Who owns Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi?

Tsubaki: *presses buzzer and pulls away* Takamagahara!

Eclipson: correct! team tsubaki and noel win 5 points!

Tsubaki: yay!

Bloodscythe: taga-who? waaait..takamege- i mean Takamana! gah! dammit! *struggling to say Takamagahara*

Eclipson: Poor little fella…

Cosmo: hehehehehehe!

Eclipson: Next question: Who is the owner of Phoenix: Rettonjo?

*tsubaki presses buzzer*

Tsubaki: uh...bang?

Eclipson: yep! 5 points!

Tsubaki: im on fire!

Eclipson: you sure are! okay next question!: why were Nox nyctores created?

Ragna: *pulls away* uhhh..uh…

Bloodscythe: 5 seconds…

Ragna: to defeat the black beast!

Eclipson: correct! thats 5 points!

Ragna: YES!

Eclipson: Next question is what are the nox nyctores based on!

Jin: The master unit!

Eclipson: correct! 5 points!

*after the nox nyctores questions*

Eclipson: okay! The murakumo category! question one! : what are the names of the murakumo units from?

Kagura: *pulls away! Gah! uhhhh….the greek alphabet!

Eclipson: Yep! 5 points! next question!: When were the Murakumo units created?

Bloodscythe: ooh! ooh! pick me! pick me!

Eclipson: *stuffs a piece of apple pie in Bloodscythe's mouth and he starts chewing down on it*

Bloodscythe: *munch munch munch*

Kagua: During the dark war!

Eclipson: yep! thats 5 points!

Bloodscythe: * finishes eating* ahhhh..man that was good

Eclipson: I'll give you more after the show

Bloodscythe: kay

Eclipson: anyway next question!: What is the name of the first murakumo unit?

Ragna: uuhhhhhhhhhhhh..uhhhhhhhhuhhhhhhh..

Bloodscythe: 2 seconds..

Ragna: what!? but-!

Eclipson: time's up! Ragna! your punishment is this! *opens a cage full of cute baby pigs and bunnies and they all charge at Ragna*

Ragna: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eclipson: get him my piggies!

Bloodscythe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eclipson: hehe! and for you Jin! *opens a cage and a big robot snowman comes out and points it's arm cannon at Jin* FIRE AT WILL! ah! i've been waiting my whole life to say that!

Robot: *fires multiple snowballs at Jin*

Jin: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!

Eclipson: hehehehehehehe!

Bloodscythe: *On the floor holding his stomach* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!

*after all that*

Eclipson: Okay final category!..ugh..me..anyway! first question!: whats my favorite color? you guys will never get-!

Azrael: blue!

Eclipson: damn..5 points! next! what are my favorite animals?

Bloodscythe: pa-! *Eclipson stuffs another piece of apple pie in Bloodscythe's mouth* *munch munch munch* *muffle* i withdraw my answer! *munch munch munch munch*

Kagura: your favorite animals are penguins and pandas!

Noel: YES! ANOTHER PANDA LOVER!

Eclipson: hehe! okay 5 points! next! Whats my favorite sweet?

Azrael: hmmm..

Kagura:hmmm…

all: Hmmmmmmmm…

Bloodscythe: hm? oh hey i have a hershey's chocolate bar in here..hm? and a piece of chocolate fudge cake!

Eclipson: WHERE!? WHERE!? *looks around rapidly while making a psycho face and slightly drooling*

All: DAMN!

Bloodscythe: I told you guys she's crazy!

Eclipson: only when it comes to chocolate!

Bloodscythe: pfft! Yeah right..

Eclipson: hey!

Kagura: i think you should give everyone a point sense..ya know..

Eclipson: fine!

Cosmo: 5 points for all teams!

Eclipson: Next! huh?..um….how many crazed fans do i have? huh?

Bloodscythe: crazed fans? i dont see any-!

Female crazed fan: ITS ECLIPSON!

Male crazed fan: YOUR SO HOT ECLIPSON!

Female crazed fans: WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Bloodscythe: whoa….

Eclipson: hm….1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,...wow! 37!

Bloodscythe: sheesh!

Tsubaki: you have so many fans Eclippy!

Noel: wow! your so popular!

Terumi; i'm seeing more girls fans than male fans..

*sena switches to luna*

Luna: they only like her for her big ass, tits and thighs!

Eclipson: hey...they aren't that big..are they?

Bloodscythe: i'm not gonna lie but..they are..

Eclipson: really?

Bloodscythe: yep

Eclipson: meh! andyway! Final question! Whats my last name?

Kagura: Darkness?

Bloodscythe: nope..

Azrael: uhhhhh…

Ragna: uhhhhhhhh….

Cosmo: time's up! all your punishments are! *releases a cage full of chow chow puppies and golden retriver puppies*

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eclipson: my last name is Solaredge! Darkness is my middle name!

Bloodscythe: So who won?

Eclipson: Cosmo?

Cosmo: um...team Kagura and Azrael won!

Eclipson: you guys heard that!?

Azrael: *while running* yeah!

Kagura: *while running* yeah!

Eclipson: well thats it for the show!

Bloodscythe: this was good

Eclispon: *gives Bloodscythe a apple pie* here

Bloodscythe: PIE! *takes it and runs*

Eclipson: Well anyway! thanks for watching!

Cosmo: byeeeee! *waves*

* * *

**Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! i hope you enjoy! please R&amp;R! bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE BLAZBLUE GAME SHOW EP.6 THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! This is a Thanksgiving special, and I started this chapter a long time ago. Anyway let's get started!**

* * *

*****In the studio before the show*

Eclipson: *Typing on her computer* ….

Bloodscythe: What're you doing?

Eclipson: GAH!

Bloodscythe: Ahhh!

Eclipson: Wait what're you screaming for!?

Bloodscythe: Because you screamed!

Eclipson: Well don't sneak up on me like that!

Celica: Eclippy-chan! The food is almost ready!

Eclipson: Hm? Oh okay Celica!

Cosmo: *Growl* Why is SHE here!? *points to Celica*

Celica: Me? Oh i'm helping Eclippy-chan cook Thanksgiving dinner!

Cosmo: Meh….

Bloodscythe: Hey I wanna help cook!

Eclipson: Next time..

Bloodscythe: Fine..*grumble*

Eclipson: Don't be such a baby

Bloodsythe: Meh..

Celica: *Giggle* You two get along so well!

Eclipson: Oh skip Bloodscythe..

Bloodscythe: Hehe

Eclipson: Hm? snappity snap! it's almost time to start!

Bloodscythe: Snappity who now?

Eclipson: Oh would you just call the group!

Bloodscythe: Okay okay! *blows whistle* IF YOU GUYS DON'T COME HERE AND LINE UP I'M TRANSFORMING INTO YOU- KNOW -WHAT!

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *all quickly line up*

Eclipson: *sweatdrop* Uhhhhhhh...okay..anyway! attendance! Dumbass!

Azrael: Yeah-WAIT WHAT!?

Bloodscythe: Pffft!..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Eclipson: -_-...I cannot believe you answered me..

Azrael: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ANYWAY!?

Eclipson: CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!

Azrael: WELL IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!

Eclipson: YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO DO THAT!

Azrael: WELL I'M NOT FALLING FOR YOU'RE PRANKS ANYMORE!

Eclipson: *says it extra fast* SON OF A BITCH SAYS WHAT!

Azrael: What?

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE FELL FOR IT!

Azrael: Hey! you did it again!

Eclipson: No shit! Hm? Okay well I see everyone is here and I don't wanna do attendance anymore so let's get started!

Cosmo: kay!

Eclipson: Okay everyone on the couch!

*everyone sits on the couch*

Eclipson: Lights! Camera! Action!

* * *

*Curtains rise and the blazblue CP character select music plays*

Eclipson: Hi everyone! and welcome to the Blazblue game show!

*Audience cheers and screams*

Eclipson: Today we're gonna be introducing more characters to the show!

Ragna: Aw crud..

Eclipson: Okay! First up! she's the child of 2 of the 6 heros! She's a science genius! Ladies and gentlemen, KOKONOE!

Azrael: WWHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!?

*Kokonoe's theme plays and Kokonoe appears*

Kokonoe: Hello all you worthless idiots!

All: Harsh..*sweatdrop*

Eclipson: Well that shouldn't be an insult to Azrael..

Azrael: HEY!

*Everyone laughs*

Eclipson: Okay Kokonoe! you can pick any team you want be on!

Kokonoe: Okay...Hm...I pick the team Azrael and Kagura!

Azrael: It's times like this I wanna be back in the dimension prison..

Eclipson: I can arrange that!

Azrael: You better not!

Bloodscythe: Damn, I Actually feel sorry for Azrael..

Eclipson: Well don't! Besides..*gulp* you know Dr. Stein right?

Bloodscythe: The one from soul eater? Yeah

Eclipson: He used to do experiments on me and Spirit every time we fell asleep!

Bloodscythe: DAMN'LL

Eclipson: Mmhmm….But anyway! Next! She loves Ragna! She has beautiful long silver hair! Ladies and gentlemen, Nu-13!

*Nu's theme plays and Nu lands in her bodysuit*

Nu: Hi! *Gives Eclipson a bone crushing hug*

Eclipson: *Crack* Uhhhh...I think you broke my spine! *Ding!* Oh! nevermind it's healed now!

Nu: Okay! *releases Eclipson*

Eclipson: Alright, pick any team you wanna be on!

Nu: RAGNA! *tackles Ragna*

Ragna: AHHHHH!

Noel: Ah! Ragna are you okay!?

Bloodscythe: Damn!

Eclipson: Okay! Cosmo!

Cosmo: Next! she's Nu's Sister! she's a blondie! Ladies and gentlemen, Lambda-11!

*Lambda's theme plays and Lambda comes out*

Lambda: Hi! *hugs Eclipson more softly*

Eclipson: Whoa! Okay Lambda, what team do you wanna be on?

Lambda: Hmmm….Tsubaki and Luna!

Eclipson: Kay! And lastly! The bastard who ruined half of our lives! The creep who chokes children in their sleep, Ladies and gentleman DON'T put your hands together for Yuuki Terry!

Yuuki Terumi: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Bloodscythe: HAHAHAHAHAAAA! TERRY! HAHA! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!

All: Hi Terry!

Yuuki Terumi: Grah! It's Terumi! TER-U-MI!

Eclipson: Tear-you-me?

Yuuki Terumi: TERUMI!

Terumi: Yeah?

Yuuki Terumi: Not you!

Terumi: But you said-!

Yuuki Terumi: I know!

Terumi: But you called me.

Yuuki Terumi: No, I called me!

Terumi: But I thought I was you, But less gruesome and deadlier

Yuuki Terumi: I know but my name is Terumi!

Terumi: But i'm Terumi too.

Yuuki Terumi: Yes I know! Your me!

Terumi: Then that means you called me right?

Yuuki Terumi: Oh my God!

Eclipson: Wow..Terumi arguing with Terry..

Yuuki Terumi: I AM NOT TERRY!

Bloodscythe: You actually look like a Larry..

Yuuki Terumi: HUH!?

Cosmo and Celica: I see it now! he DOES look like a Larry!

Eclipson: You kinda look like a Bill..or a Frank..or a Tom..

Bloodscythe: Yeah! And you look like a Susane!

Yuuki Terumi: THAT'S A GIRL NAME!

Bloodscythe: Oh, I know

Yuuki Terumi: *growl*

Eclipson: Awww, don't be a meanie!

Yuuki Terumi: Girl, you know that's a challenge…

Eclipson: Yeah

Bloodscythe: Can't wish for something that'll never come true….Let's face it, Yuki Terumi will forever be a no-good, double-crossing bastard..

Yuuki Terumi: Yea-HEY!

Luna: HAHAHA! Burn!

Bloodscythe: Should we get this going?

Eclipson: Hm? oh! yeah! Anyway Terry you're with Terumi and Jin!

Yuuki Terumi: My name is not- aw forget it! *sits next to Terumi*

Terumi: Hey Terumi!

Yuuki Terumi: *grumble* Hey..

Eclipson: Okay! So today me and Cosmo have something awesome to share with you guys!

Cosmo: Today, All of the contestants are going through a Thanksgiving obstacle course!

Noel: That sounds so exciting!

Nu: YAY!

Lambda: Yay!

Tsubaki: Cool!

Luna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Eclipson: Uhhhhhhh...Anyway! It's gonna be girls vs. boys!

All the boys: SHIT!

Cosmo: And i'll be participating!

All the boys: DOUBLE SHIT!

Eclipson: Me too!

All the boys: TRIPLE SHIT!

Bloodscythe: Can I play?

Eclipson: Sure buddy!

All the boys: Yes!

Bloodscythe: Damn, i'm like their savior..

Cosmo: Oh! and there is going to be a lot of swimming so let's get some swimsuits on!

*13 minutes later everyone came out with a swimsuit on*

Eclipson: *Wearing a white bikini with black lining and blue poke-a-dots*

Bloodscythe: * Comes out wearing a pair of red swim trunks with black slash marks on it* *sees Eclipson and blushes* Damn….that's a nice ass..

Eclipson: Huh?

Bloodscythe: Uh, nothing! nothing..

Eclipson: O….kay…

Luna: Looks like Bloodscythe want some of that!

Bloodscythe: GAH!

Kagura: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eclipson: Bloodscythe?

Bloodscythe: It's not what you think! *blush*

Cosmo: Aww, it's okay Bloodscythe! *comes out wearing a white bikini with red zebra stripes on it* Don't be ashamed! Eclippy is very pretty and beautiful!

Eclipson: *blush* Thanks Cosmo..

Cosmo: You're welcome!

*Azrael comes out in blue swimming trunks and Kagura comes out in black swimming trunks*

Azrael: *yawn* Damn it's cold

Kagura: Says the guy that spends most of his time in a freezer..

Azrael: HEY!

Tsubaki: *Comes out in red bikini with white flowers on it* I feel good!

Luna: *comes out in a white one piece swimsuit with pink stripes on it* I can't wait for the obstacle course!

Jin: *comes out in dark blue swimming trunks with snowflakes on it*

Ragna: *comes out wearing the same swimming trunks as Bloodscythe*

Bloodscythe: Hm? You got nice tastes

Ragna: You too..

*Terumi and Yuuki Terumi comes out in green swimming trunks with black snakes on it*

Yuuki Terumi: I can't believe this..

Terumi: It's okay Terry!

Yuuki Terumi: HEY!

*Nu comes out in a light blue bikini with white swords and Lambda comes out in a dark brown bikini with silver sword designs on it*

*Kokonoe comes out in a pink bikini*

Kokonoe: *blush*

Kagura: You look good Kokonoe~

Kokonoe: Shut up *blush*

*Noel comes out in a white bikini with blue lining*

Cosmo: Noel you look adorable!

Noel: Ehehe. Thanks!

Bloodscythe: *stares at Eclipson's chest*

Eclipson: BLOODSCYTHE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Bloodscythe: are you a C cup? Or a D cup?

Eclipson: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! *blush*

Cosmo: Wow Eclippy! your boobs are bigger than I imagined!

Eclipson: Goddammit..

Luna: I told you she has a chest! she's not a flat chest like Noel!

Noel: Kya! Thier still developing!

Luna: *Mumbles* I think you're at the last stage of the developing process….

Eclipson: *sighs* *looks at Bloodscythe*...Please?

Bloodscythe: *sigh* Fine..Give it to her..

Eclipson: Noel! can you come here for a sec!

Noel: *goes to Eclipson* Yes?

Eclipson: *Takes out a test tube with blue liquid inside and it had a cap on* *takes off cap and gives the test tube to Noel* Drink this..

Noel: *drinks it and her body starts tingling* waaaa! what's this feeling!?

Eclipson: *throws a sheet over her and hold up the microphone* LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MEET THE NEW AND IMPROVED! NOEL VERMILLION! *rips off the sheet and Noel's chest was as big as Makoto's chest*

All: HOLY CRAP!

Eclipson: Feel better Noel?

Noel: Yes! I really do!

Eclipson: Good! now we can proceed! *takes out a remote and presses a button and everyone in the room is transported outside to a thanksgiving theme obstacle course*

Noel: Whoa!

Bloodscythe: This should be good..

Ragna: Uh oh..

Eclipson: LETS DO THIS!

*the girls were on the right side of the start and the boys were on the left*

Cosmo: Okay! here's how the game works! each obstacle i more challenging than the next! And one girl and boy will run the course 1 time! And when both teams are done, we'll ask the audience who should go to the finals!

Eclipson: So you all better bring your A game!

Cosmo: If we all go one at a time it'll take forever! so! pick 4 major people from each team!

All: kay!

*4 minutes later*

ALL the girls: We pick Cosmo, Noel, Eclipson and Tsubaki!

ALL the boys: We pick Bloodscythe, Yuuki Terumi, Azrael and Terumi!

Eclipson: Okay! First is Eclipson vs. Bloodscythe!

Bloodscythe: I can't wait to see you fall

Eclipson: Likewise! It's go time little man!

Bloodscythe: Hey!

Cosmo: ready! set! GO!

*Bloodscythe and Eclipson run and encounter their first obstacle* *it was wall with 3 giant foam hammers that swing down*

Bloodscythe: AHH! *the hammer hits bloodscythe with a loud squeak*

Eclipson: HAHA! suck-! AH! *slips and falls in the water* *splash!*

Bloodscythe: Haha-ah! *The hammer almost got Bloodscythe but he successfully got out of the way* *makes the obstacle* HAHA! HELL YEAH!

Eclipson: Dang it!. *swims to the next obstacle*

Bloodscythe:* walks on a giant foam rod and the rod starts moving up and down and Bloodscythe slips and falls in the water* GAH!

Eclipson: HAHA! Whoa! *gets sprayed with foam and walks on the rod but the rod went up and down and Eclipson slips and bounces off the rod and falls in the water*

Bloodscythe: *Pushes Eclipson back in the water* HAHAHA!

Eclipson: GAH! *throws mud at Bloodscythe*

Bloodscythe: AHH! *throws a mud ball at Eclipson*

Eclipson: *Tackles Bloodscythe* CHARGE!

Cosmo: HAHAHAHAHA!

Kagura: Damn!

Bloodscythe: AHHH!

Eclipson: Haha! Triumph! *swiftly swims to the next obstacle which were 3 giant inflatable red dodgeballs that were on 3 separate poles* *jumps on one of the balls but she slips and falls and bounces off the ball* *falls in the water*

Bloodscythe: Ahh! *gets sprayed with blue paint*

Eclipson: Haha! AHH! *gets punched by a giant fist* *falls in the water*

Bloodscythe: *Jumps over the first but get hit by the hammer again and falls in the water* SHIT!

Eclipson: HAHA-AHH! *Ping* *Gets hit by a dodgeball and falls in the water*

Bloodscythe: *Makes the last obstacle and runs to the finish* HAHA! YES! I WON!

Eclipson: *Throws a mud ball at Bloodscythe*

Bloodscythe: *Splat!* Hey!

*After all that*

Cosmo: Next is, Azrael !

Noel: Ah!

Azrael: Damn you both!

Eclipson: This is gonna be good! ACHOO!

Bloodscythe: Mmhmm, you got a cold! I told you to deactivate your ice powers!

Eclipson: I'm-Achoo!

Bloodscythe: *grabs Eclipson and spins her around with a large blanket and Eclipson was a human burrito with a blanket* * Bloodscythe throws Eclipson over his shoulder* You can't do the rest of the show! Cosmo, can you take over for the rest of the show?

Cosmo: Sure!

Bloodscythe: Thanks, in the meantime I gotta go watch this little knucklehead! *points to Eclipson*

Eclipson: I'm not a knucklehead!

Bloodscythe: So you say *walks off with Eclipson*

Cosmo: Well! that was an unexpected twist! But the show must go on! Okay you two, ready! set! Are you taking video for Eclippy?

Aleksandr: Yep!

Cosmo: Good! GO!

*Noel and Azrael dive in the water and start swimming To the first obstacle*

Azrael: GAH! *gets hit with a gigantic dodgeball and falls in the water*

Noel: *Walks on a narrow ledge with holding on the rocks* *gets sprayed with foam and whipcream* Ahhhhh! *gets hit wait a dodgeball and falls in the mud pit*

Ragna: You got this Noel!

Yuuki Terumi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cosmo: No Laughing! *throws a mud ball at Yuuki Terumi*

Kokonoe: serves you right Terumi!

Terumi: I didn't do anything!

Kokonoe: I'M TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER ONE!

Terumi: Oh!

Azrael: *Climbs on the rock but a giant balloon popped out and made him fall off* *splash!*

Noel: *Makes the finish* I won!

Cosmo: Yay!

*After all that*

*back in the studio*

Cosmo: well that was awesome! Okay everyone! if you think the girl team won, cream!

*the crowd screams VERY loud*

Cosmo: If you think the boy team won, scream!

*The crowd screams, but not as loud*

Cosmo: Sounds to me like the girl team one!

*the crowd roars and claps*

Cosmo: Well I think thats it! Thank you for watching and we'll see you next episode!

Blazblue cast: BYE!

*crowd cheers and roars and the curtains close*

* * *

*Everyone was at the dinner table*

Celica: I'm sorry the food took so long! but here you go!

*sets everything down and put the turkey on the table*

Cosmo: Holy crap! this looks good!

Kagura: Wow Celica you sure can cook!

Celica: To be honest most of this food was cooked by Eclippy-Chan!

Cosmo: *stares at the mashed potatoes* Yep! Eclippy cooked this!

Azrael: Dang, i never knew Eclipse could cook

Noel: WOW! Eclip-clip is such a nice cook!

Ragna: Can we eat now!? i'm hungry!

All: LET"S EAT! THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!

Cosmo: *eats the turkey leg* MMM! This is soooo good!

Noel: *crying tears of joy* My mouth is in heaven!

Ragna: *with food all over his mouth* Can I take some of this to go!?

Celica: Oh Ragna you've got food all over your mouth! *giggles*

Ragna: I do? oh i do!

Noel: Let me get that for you Ragna! *grabs a napkin and wipes Ragna's mouth*

Nu: No fair Noel! *puffs cheeks out and wines*

Lambda: I wanna wipe Ragna's mouth too

Noel: We can take turns!

Nu and Lambda: YAY!

Ragna: Fine

Jin: ME TOO!

Ragna: HELL NO!

Yuuki Terumi: *picking at his food and grumbling*

Terumi: What's wrong with you?

Yuuki Terumi: I think that two toned hair brat poisoned this to kill me..

Terumi: Uhhhhhhhhh…

Yuuki Terumi: Nope! Nope! *pushes plat away* Im not eating this!

Terumi: I'll take that! *takes the plate and scrapes the food on his plate*

Yuuki Terumi: Really….-_-

Terumi: Yep!

Yuuki Terumi: *Sigh*

Luna: *Already finishes 7 plates and has all of them stacked on top each other*

Ragna: Damn Luna you eat more than a black hole!

Luna: Shut up! i'm hungry dammit!

Kokonoe: Hey where's Eclip?

Celica: Oh, Bloodscythe is feeding Eclippy-chan some soup

All: Dang...

* * *

*Upstairs in Eclipson's room*

Eclipson: *Laying in bed and still has the covers wrapped around her like a human burrito* Achoo!

Bloodscythe: *Holding a spoon of chicken noodle soup up to Eclipson's mouth* EAT!

Eclipson: NO!

Bloodscythe: ECLIPSON IF YOU DON'T EAT THIS SO HELP ME I WILL TRANSFORM INTO THE BLACK BEAST!

Eclipson: NO! *rolls out of bed and tries to roll away from Bloodscythe*

Bloodscythe: Hey! get back here!

Eclipson: Never!

Bloodscythe: You little brat! Get over here! *chases Eclipson around*

Eclipson: No-ah! *Bloodcythe picks Eclipson up and throws her over his shoulder*

Bloodscythe: Gott'cha!

Eclipson: *Bites Bloodscythe's arm*

Bloodscythe: OW! *drops Eclipson* You little!

Eclipson: *On the floor moving towards the door like a worm*

Bloodscythe: *Picks up Eclipson again* Come here you!

Eclipson: NOOOOOO!

Bloodscythe: *Forces a pill in her mouth* Swallow it! this'll cure your headache!

Eclipson: *Swallows it* Ahh! No! I want Thanksgiving food!

Bloodscythe: You're getting leftovers!

Eclipson: No! I want it fresh!

Bloodscythe: To bad!

Eclipson: This should count as kidnapping! I wanna speak with my lawyer!

Bloodscythe: Oh shush! *put Eclipson down on the bed* *hold a spoon of Chicken noodle soup up to Eclipson's mouth* AND EAT!

Eclipson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Well that was a nice chapter! Anyway I hope all of you liked it, I was gonna upload this on Thanksgiving but I gotta cook half the dinner (And yes, I also have to cook the turkey) so i thought i'd be nice and upload it early! so here it is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, please R&amp;R! Bye bye! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all you lovely people! This is the Christmas special of The blazblue game show! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

*In the studio*

Eclipson: *playing 5 nights at freddy's 2* ….Dammit! I lost again!

Bloodscythe: Gah! why're you playing that freaky ass game!?

Eclipson: 'Cause I can!

Cosmo: Whoa! Eclippy your recovery rate is stupendous!

Eclipson: What do you mean?

Cosmo: You've been sick for only 2 days!

Bloodscythe: Remember Eclipson isn't normal

Eclipson: If that's a compliment thank you, if that's an insult go suck an egg

Bloodscythe: It was both

Eclipson: HEY!

Azrael: Ha!

Eclipson: Oh suck your own d*** Azrael!

Bloodscythe: *Mumble* If he has one

Azrael: Hey!

Eclipson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!

Bloodscythe: Anyway, where's everyone else?

Eclipson: Lets see….I saw Tsubaki in the bathroom, Luna at the buffet, and Terry on the roof

Bloodscythe: *sweatdrop* What the hell is Yuuki Terumi doing on the roof?

Eclipson: Ask him that yourself im done acting concerned for him.

Bloodscythe: I'm sure he's fine….maybe..

Celica: Merry Christmas everyone!

Cosmo: *Grumble* Not her…

Eclipson: Merry Christmas!

Bloodscythe: Merry Christmas

Celica: Hehe,Eclippy, I'm going to start on some of the Christmas dinner okay?

Eclipson: Sure Celica, I'll be there in a sec

Bloodscythe: Wait. your not doing the show?

Eclipson: Nope, I wanna cook Christmas dinner so I can have it ready, plus I think Cosmo needs more spotlight

Cosmo: Thanks Sis!

Eclipson: Mmmhmm! Oh and Cosmo don't bother doing the attendance we wont have enough time

Cosmo: Kay!

Bloodscythe: Damn, The guys aren't usually this late

Eclipson: your right I never-

Freddy Fazbear: Hi!

Bloodscythe: Whoa! Freddy!

Eclipson: Oh! Freddy! you made it! I didn't think you'd make it!

Freddy Fazbear: It was a long trip but I made it!

Eclipson: Where's Bonnie and Chica?

Freddy Fazbear: They'll be here a little late

Eclipson: Kay

Cosmo: Freddy's...real!?

Eclipson: Of course he's real! what you thought he was a fictional character?

Cosmo and Bloodscythe: Uh! Yeah!

Freddy Fazbear: Oh! well i'm real! as you can see!

Cosmo: Which is freaking me out!

Eclipson: you'll get used to him

Bloodscythe: I highly doubt that..but, i'll try...maybe

Eclipson: *to Freddy* You cool with that?

Freddy Fazbear: Mmmhmm!

Eclipson: Kay!

Terumi: I'm he- *screams* WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE GIANT TEDDY BEAR!?

Eclipson: This is Freddy fazbear!

Freddy Fazbear: Hi!

Terumi: Uh...hi..

Bonnie: *Crash!* Phew! Finally made it!

Chica: Me too!

Foxy: Me three!

Bloodscythe: I'm lost now..

Eclipson: Don't worry, the animatronics are staying in the kitchen helping me cook!

Bloodscythe: Okay

Cosmo: So should we start?

Eclipson: Not yet

Cosmo: Kay

Bloodscythe: I feel sluggish..

Eclipson: That's nice..

Freddy Fazbear: Hey all your friends are here! *points to everyone standing in a line*

Luna: Who is that guy!?

Freddy: I am Freddy Fazbear!

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie the bunny!

Chica: I'm Chica the chicken!

Foxy: I'm Foxy the pirate!

Eclipson: There you go!

Kagura: Man they look scary!

All the animatronics: Thanks!

Terumi: No one can top me!

Eclipson: Yep! You're the top asshole around here!

Terumi: Thank-HEY!

Eclipson: Oh! and today, we have another request episode!

All: Aw shit!

Eclipson: Kay, Cosmo i'll read the request on the show and then it's all yours

Cosmo: Kay!

Eclipson: Now, everyone on the couch!

Everyone: *goes to the couch and sits*

Eclipson: Okay! Lights! camera! action!

* * *

*The curtains rise and the blazblue CP character select music plays*

Eclipson: Hi everyone! and welcome to the blazblue game show! *Crowd cheers*

Cosmo: And today is a request episode!

Nu: That sounds exciting!

Lambda: Mmhm!

Kokonoe: What the hell is that!?

Cosmo: Oh yeah! Eclippy we forgot our costume!

Eclipson: Dammit! I was hoping you wouldn't remember!

Cosmo: *Snaps fingers and smoke covered the stage and when it cleared Eclipson had on a sexy polar bear costume and Cosmo had on a sexy snowman costume*

Eclipson: Gah! What the f*** is this!? *blush*

Bloodscythe: *blushes and has a nosebleed* Whoa..Eclipson you look hot..

Kagura: DAMN!

Azrael: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

Jin: ...Oh..My..Good lord..

Nu: Wow! Clipperment looks cool! And Cosmo!

Cosmo: Haha! She called you 'clipperment!'

Eclipson: My mom used to call me that!

Cosmo: That's ironic! Oh eclippy you dropped your ribbon!

Eclipson: Oh! *bends down*

Bloodscythe: …* Stares at eclipson's ass* *has a bigger nose bleed* *Blush*

Luna: Hey bloodscythe you okay?

Bloodscythe: I-i'm sorry what?

Tsubaki: Pfft!

Bloodscythe: *Quietly preys* God please grant me the strength to squeeze that Ass! just once!

Eclipson: Squeeze the what?

Bloodscythe: Gah! nothing! *blushes blood red*

Luna: And that is why viewers, this show is rated T for teen!

Eclipson: Yeah so if you're younger than 13 and don't know what a d*** is, get out!

Luna: I know what a d*** is!

Kagura: You do!?

Luna: Yeah you dumb***!

Eclipson: HA! anyway let's proceed! This request has no name but the person who asked my was **Draxien Oblivion**!

Cosmo: Yep! *throws confetti in the air*

Eclipson: Here is what he said: "Have one person from the cast and only one person say who they're crush is. Once that's done they must go on a date. Now here's where the fun part,in my opinion, comes in. Everyone else is going to spy on them during the date. How you ask? Disguises obviously! Author/authoress powers allow you to change the appearance of anyone for things like this. Or you can get someone else to do the disguises. I know it's not a game or anything like that but still I find things like this funny."

Cosmo: You should stay here and play with us Eclippy!

Eclipson: Okay fine! Plus you already got me doing fan service

Cosmo: That's the best key in anime!

Eclipson: *sweatdrops* I suppose..

Bloodscythe: *wipes the blood from his nose* I'm goo-GAH!

Eclipson: *bends down to put a live polar bear on the floor*

Bloodscythe: LET ME SLAP THAT THING! *blush* *drools*

Eclipson: What?

Bloodscythe: Nothing! *blush*

Eclipson: Kay! Anyway before we start I want to introduce my 3 pets! First is Oscar! My pet penguin!

Oscar: *sees Bloodscythe and pecks his ass*

Bloodscythe: Ah! This penguin's trying to get fresh with me!

Cosmo: Hahahahahaha!

Kagura: Well Bloodscythe you have a lover!

Luna: Haha!

Yuuki Terumi: Next thing you know it'll be after his d***

Terumi: Damn

Kokonoe: Hahaha!

Eclipson: Don't worry Bloodscythe! It means he like you! Next we have Neon! My pet polar bear!

Neon: *cuddles next to Cosmo's ankle*

Cosmo: Awwwww!

Noel: So cute!

Eclipson: And finally, snowball! * a white ball rolls on the stage* *ball uncurls to reveal a white blob like creature with four 1 cm legs, a dog tail, wings, 2 black dot like eyes and big blue and black headphones on. And it has a anime cat mouth and blushes*

Azrael: What is that thing!?

Eclipson: Something that can kick your ass!

Azrael: What!?

Snowball: Gleeya!

Kagura: Gah! It's..

Tsubaki: Kinda..

Kokonoe: Cute

Snowball: *flies behind Kokonoe and starts playing with her tails* Gleeya!

Cosmo: These are all your pets?

Bloodscythe: Nope! you should see her house!

Azrael: The merciless ice witch

Jin: Is a animal lover!?

Ragna: Uh….that's not a good mix

Eclipson: Shut up before I RIP out your eyes and SHOVE them down your throat, SO YOU CAN SEE MY SWORD TEAR YOUR ESOPHAGUS OPEN!

Terumi: Gah!

Yuuki Terumi: That is so wrong!

Noel: Eep!

Nu: That'll hurt!

Lambda: Mmhmm!

Bloodscythe: Someone help me!

Eclipson: *picks up oscar* better?

Bloodscythe: *pant pant* Yeah! Phew!

Eclipson: *Puts oscar on Bloodscythe's head*

Bloodscythe: Gah!

Eclipson: Hehe

Bloodscythe: This is not gonna end well for me

Oscar: *hugs Bloodscythe's head*

Kokonoe: Can we get on with it?

Cosmo: Yep!

Eclipson: Alright i've already written everyone's name on each of these slips of paper!

All: Oh boy

Cosmo: And whoever name we pick, you have to tell us your crush!

Eclipson: Or you'll be punished!

All: *gulp*

Cosmo: Drum roll!

Eclipson: *beats drum*

Cosmo: *closes eyes and draws from the bowl* I have a slip! and it's...Terry!

Yuuki Terumi: WHAT!?

Terumi: Hahahaa!

Noel: Are you sure hes a crush?

Ragna: I can't picture that

Azrael and Kagura: Me either..yuck!

Cosmo: Tell us!

Yuuki Terumi: I don't have a crush!

Cosmo: You better make something up!

Yuuki Terumi: I don't like anyone!

Eclipson: Well it's time for your punishment!

*Bloodscythe throws Yuuki Terumi Into a room filled with toys and Bloodscythe tuned Yuuki terumi into a baby*

Cosmo: He looks adorable!

Baby Yuuki Terumi: *coo* ..

Bloodscythe: Hahaha!

Baby Yuuki Terumi: Wahhhhh! Wahhhh!

Bloodscythe: Don't be such a crybaby!

Cosmo: *picks up baby Yuuki Terumi* he's so cute!

Kokonoe: He actually looks harmless

Noel: How cute!

Ragna: How creepy..

Eclipson: I'll draw this time! *closes eyes and picks up a piece of paper and unfolds it* I picked Kagura!

Kagura: Uh oh..

Cosmo: Come on Kagura! Don't be shy! We're all practically family!

Bloodscythe: We're one wacky ass family

Eclipson: Yep!

Kagura: Uh..I like uh..

Eclipson: Hmmmmmm?

Nu: Tell us Kagura!

Kokonoe: *holding snowball* I'm curious to know

Azrael: This should be good

Kagura: I-I like...uh..I LIKE BLOODSCYTHE!

Bloodscythe: Oh ok-WHOA WAIT WHAT!?

Kagura: Gah! I didn't mean that one!

Eclipson: Uh..Well! For lying! Your punishment is gonna be intense! Bloodscythe Kagura just lied! How do you feel?

Bloodscythe: I wanna kick his ass!

Kagura: *scream*

Bloodscythe: *drags Kagura in the boundary*

*5 minutes later Bloodscythe bring back a pale Kagura*

Kagura: *in a ball shivering* so cold..

Cosmo: *still holding baby Yuuki Terumi* how long is he going to be like this?

Eclipson: For a good 6 hours

Cosmo: Kay!

Lambda: Baby

Nu: He looks

Ragna: Helpless!

Noel: And cute!

Tsubaki: Two punishments in one episode

Luna: Awesome!

Eclipson: I feel like we're gonna have more, but anyway next!

Cosmo: *picks a price of paper and opens it* Jin!

Jin: FUCK!

Azrael: hahaha! Wuss!

Bloodscythe: Do you have a crush Azrael?

Azrael: GAH! *shuts up*

Eclipson: Come on Jin everyone knows!

Cosmo: Yep!

Jin: Alright, I like..* blush* I like Tsubaki

Tsubaki: *blush*

Cosmo: Awwww! I love hearing heartwarming confessions!

Everyone: Awwwwwww..

Azrael: Ew..

Bloodscythe: Grow up Azrael

Azrael: *mumbles* asshole

Bloodscythe: BLACK HAWK SINGER! PLUS THE POWER OF THE BLACK BEAST! *punches Azrael sending him flying off the entire planet and he is possibly floating away from the milky way galaxy*

Eclipson: Wow

Bloodscythe: He won't be here for about 3 to 4 episodes

Eclipson: Works for me!

Kokonoe: *has snowball on her head* I've taken a liking to this little guy

Nu: HE'S SO PUFFY!

Lambda: And fluffy!

Bloodscythe: Whatever happened to Kagura?

Terumi: I dunno..

Eclipson: Terumi you've been pretty quiet

Cosmo: You too Ragna

Bloodscythe: And Luna and Noel

Luna: Oh my bad I was eating a steak

Bloodscythe: Uh..

Eclipson: Mmm! I love meat!

Cosmo: Anyway let us proceed! Jin and Tsubaki will go on a romantic date in orient town!

Jin: *blush*

Tsubaki: Oh no *blush*

Jin: Well let's go Tsubaki

Eclipson: Wait a minute!

Cosmo: You can't go with just your normal clothes!

Eclipson: Yeah!

Bloodscythe: *yawns and Oscar pecks Bloodscythe's head* Ow! I'm not a masochist!

Neon: *sniffs Bloodscythe's ankle and nibbles his pants leg*

Bloodscythe: Ah! to many animals!

Eclipson: Haha! Hey look the animals like Bloodscythe!

Baby Yuuki Terumi: *giggle*

Noel: I hope Bloodscythe will be okay

Ragna: I'm sure he will

Luna: Hahaha! But its funny to watch!

Eclipson: Moving on! Come on Tsubaki give you a makeover!

Cosmo: I'll help Jin!

Eclipson: Lets get this show on the road!

*34 minutes later Jin came out in a tuxedo and Tsubaki came out in a short beautiful red dress with a black ribbon in it*

Jin: *blush*

Tsubaki: *blush*

Eclipson: Wow! Jin you look sharp! Good job Cosmo!

Cosmo: Tsubaki looks beautiful! Nice work Eclipson!

Eclipson: Thanks!

Cosmo: Alright! You two go on and enjoy your date!

*45 minutes into the date*

Jin: *blush* *grumble* Damn Eclipson..

Eclipson: *disguised as a little girl* alright...let's do this guy's!

Kid Bloodscythe: Kay!

Kid Cosmo: Kay Kay!

Kid Eclipson: * runs towards Jin and climbs on him*

Jin: Hey! Get off me you little-!? Eclipson!?

Kid Cosmo: CHARGE!

Kid Eclipson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kid Bloodscythe: *throws a flame at Jin*

Tsubaki: Uh..Jin?

Jin: Ah! Get her off me!

Kid Eclipson: No!

Tsubaki: You look adorable Eclipson!

Kid Eclipson: I know! I'm a little delight!

Jin: In your dreams!

Kid Eclipson: Hey!

*round two*

Kid Eclipson: *hiding behind a rock with kid Bloodscythe*

Kid Bloodscythe: *with his phone texting kid Cosmo*

Kid Eclipson: Is it ready?

Kid Bloodscythe: Yep!

Kid Eclipson: Lets go! *grabs a water spray gun and so does kid Bloodscythe*

Kid Bloodscythe: *grabs 3 water balloons*

Kid Eclipson: Bloodscythe you know I had odd numbers get 4!

Kid Bloodscythe: Okay okay! God you're bossy!

Kid Eclipson: meh! CHARGE! *runs up to Jin and hit a him with a water balloon*

Jin: GAH!

Kid Bloodscythe: *sprays Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: Ah! Haha haha!

Kid Eclipson: Taste my power Jin! *throws another water balloon at him*

Jin: Ah!

Tsubaki:Hahaha!

Kid Cosmo: *tackles Jin* FOOTBALL!

Kid Bloodscythe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kid Eclipson: Haha haha!

Jin: You little brats!

Kid Eclipson: Retreat!

Kid Bloodscythe: *throws a water balloon at Jin and runs away*

Kid Cosmo: *runs away*

Kid Eclipson: *runs away*

*round 3*

Kid Eclipson: *has a can of salt in her hands*

Kid Bloodscythe: What is that gonna do!?

Kid Eclipson: Watch and you'll find out! Just have that bucket of water ready!

Kid Bloodscythe: fine

Kid Eclipson: Lets go cosmo!

Kid Cosmo: Ready! *runs up to Jin and throws a groan of salt on him and it makes him itchy as hell*

Jin: *starts scratching everywhere* Ahhhhh! Itchy! Itchy!

Kid Eclipson: *throws the whole can of salt at Jin*

Jin: *scratches even more* Ahh! Damnit I'm itchy!

Tsubaki: Ah! What should I do!?

Kid Eclipson: Go foxy!

Foxy: *runs up to Jin and screams*

Jin: Ah! *reaches for his sword but it was gone* *looks around* where's my-! *sees kid Cosmo holding it*

Kid Cosmo: Hi!

Jin: GIVE ME MY SWORD!

Kid Cosmo: Bloodscythe now!

Kid Bloodscythe: Get him kitties! *multiple cats CHARGE at Jin*

Tsubaki: Kitties! They're so fluffy! *picks a cat up*

Kid Bloodscythe: AHHHHH! *throws water on Jin*

Jin: Ah! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

*after all that*

*everyone was back at the studio*

Eclipson: Damn that was fun!

Bloodscythe: I never felt so alive!

Cosmo: I love this episode!

Baby Yuuki Terumi: Bah! *crawling away from neon and snowball*

Kagura: Hahaha!

Eclipson: Yeah you two! Kick his ass!

Terumi: So are we done?

Eclipson: Nope!

Everyone: Oh no

Cosmo: We have one more thing!

Azrael: Which is?

Eclipson: A questionnaire!

All: *groan*

Cosmo: Trust me it'll be fun!

Eclipson: onward! Okay here's how it goes, I'll randomly selected someone to answer a question and...Uh...that's it! And if you get 4 wrong. As usual, you get a punishment!

Kagura: Oh no

Cosmo: Okay! Kagura!

Kagura: Uh oh..

Cosmo: Name a yellow fruit!

Kagura: Orange!-wait what!?

Bloodscythe: Okay that's just sad

Eclipson: Well you got one wrong Kagura!

Cosmo: Next! Ragna!

Ragna: This isn't looking good..

Cosmo: Name a sport that involves kicking a ball!

Eclipson: You got 10 seconds!

Ragna: Gah! Uhh! Uhh...Oh! Football!

Eclipson: Correct!

Ragna: Phew!

Eclipson: Alright..Noel!

Noel: Oh no!

Eclipson: What place on your body are you most likely to get a hickey on?

Noel: *blush* h-how am I supposed to know!

Kagura: Why do I feel like I know this one?

Luna: Because your a perv!

Eclipson: 7 seconds Noel!

Noel: Y-your cheek!

Eclipson: Nope! Wrong! That's strike 1 for Noel!

Noel: Aw..

Snowball: *jumps on Bloodscythe's head* gleeya

Bloodscythe: Goddammit..

Eclipson: *giggle*

Bloodscythe: *looks at Eclipson* *blush*

Cosmo: Oooooh! Do I sense romance~? *smirk*

Eclipson: *blush* Y-you must be hallucinating! A-anyway moving on! Terumi!

Terumi: Aw shit

Eclipson: Name 3 musical instruments that are too big to carry on a plane! You got 10 seconds

Terumi: Oh this should be easy! A bass!

Eclipson: Mmhmm!

Terumi: A piano!

Cosmo: Mmhmm

Terumi: And a uh ...Uh...

Eclipson: 3..2...1.! I'm sorry Terumi but time is up! Better luck next time!

Terumi: Damn it!

Cosmo: And you have 4 strikes! *evil grin*

Terumi: WHAT!? ALREADY!?

Eclipson: Yep! And your punishment is THIS!

Bloodscythe: *puts snowball on Terumi's head and snowball immediately starts growling*

Terumi: *gulp* *shivering* I don't like the sound of that!

Snowball: *hisses and starts beating the bejesus out of Terumi* GLEEYA!

Terumi: AHHHHHH! MOMMY!

Eclipson: Pfft!

Nu: Wow! Snowball is so deadly!

Lambda: Most definitely!

Ragna: I feel kinda sorry for him

Luna: *video taping it* I sure don't! Aim for the face!

Bloodscythe: And my most favorite part! *throws Terumi into the boundary and goes in with him* Give us a minute *portal closes*

Eclipson: While Bloodscythe finishes on Terumi let's move on!

Cosmo: Okay! Nu!

Nu: Yes?

Cosmo: Name 2 things that cats have, that people do not!

Nu: Okay! Claws and a tail!

Eclipson: Yep! Good job Nu!

Nu: Thank you!

Eclipson: Next! Lambda!

Lambda: I'm ready!

Eclipson: name 5 animals that people eat that would never eat us

Lambda: Rabbit, Cow, Fish, Deer, and Pig!

Eclipson: Correct!

Lambda: Yay!

Cosmo: Hm, where's Terumi and Blood-!

Bloodscythe: *comes out dragging a pale Terumi with claw marks on his face and shivering* I over did it.

Eclipson: Oh well.

Terumi: *traumatized* Mommy..I want my mommy..

Everyone: O.O

Eclipson: Uh..okay..well..hey that's all the questions !

Cosmo: Okay!

Noel: Aw..so the show is over?

Eclipson: Nope!

Bloodscythe: What are we doing now?

Eclipson: *grin* COSPLAY!

All the girls: YAAAAAAAY!

All the boys: *grabs boxes of Kleenex so they can be prepared for a massive nosebleed* we're screwed!

Cosmo: All the blazblue females, get over here!

Eclipson: Okay! All the girls into the changing room! Follow me! *all the girls go into the changing room*

*in the changing room*

Eclipson: Hey Celica can you do me a favor?

Celica: Sure!

Eclipson: since the food is done can you do the cosplay show?

Celica: Sure!

Eclipson: Thanks! Come on let's get you in a costume!

*13 minutes later*

Eclipson: *offscreen* Welcome to the cosplay fashion show! Where all of our voluptuous female contestants wear sexy ass costumes! So you boys better have a box of Kleenex next to you!

All the boys: *gulp*

Eclipson: *offscreen* first up have the lovely, talented, Nu-13!

Nu: *comes out in a sexy white cat costume* Meow!

Ragna: *nose starts bleeding* *looks around* WHERE'S THE KLEENEX DAMMIT!

Kagura: *lets his nose bleed* That's a beauty! *drools*

Nu: Hehe! All of I sudden I have the urge to let someone pet me~ *looks at Ragna*

Ragna: *blush * GAH!

Nu: *does cute/sexy poses* Fan service!

Kagura: *claps like a idiot*

Jin: *looks at Kagura and shakes his head* Dumbass

Nu: *bows* thank you for being a lovely audience! *walks backstage*

Eclipson: *off screen* Next we have the cute, the adorable, Noel vermillion!

Noel: *comes out in a sexy panda costume* Kya! *blush*

Kagura: Noel baby you look hot! *drools*

Bloodscythe: Kagura calm the hell down!

Noel: Ah! *runs backstage*

Eclipson: Next up is the beautiful and the graceful, Tsubaki Yayoi!

Tsubaki: *comes out in a Sexy maids costume* *blush* this skirt is a little *clears throat* short. *tries to pull it down*

Jin: *passes out*

Terumi: *holding baby Yuuki terumi* Damn!

Bloodscythe: He didn't even last 2 seconds!

*5 minutes later*

Eclipson: Next is the sweet, the kind, Celica A. Mercury!

Celica: *spears in a sexy nurse outfit* this is so comfy!

Kagura: YES! BEST DAY EVER!*

Terumi: WHOA!

Celica: *giggle* *walks backstage*

Eclipson: Next we have the awesome! The delightful, Cosmo Camellia!

Cosmo: *Comes out in a sexy red panda costume* Hi!

*Kagura and Terumi faint*

Cosmo: Haha! No one can handle this sexy body! Hahaha! *goes backstage*

Eclipson: *gives the Mic to Cosmo*

Cosmo: *off screen* and finally we have the thunder thigh, bootylicious, Eclipson Darkness!

Eclipson: *comes out wearing the sexy female version of Bloodscythe's clothes*

Bloodscythe: *Has the biggest nose bleed of all time* HOLY MOTHER F****** S***!

Eclipson: Ta daa!

Bloodscythe: *blushes Bloodscythe red* O.O

Terumi: HOLY CRAP!

Kagura: To bad it's not my clothes

Eclipson: Its a little breezy but oh well!

Bloodscythe: *nose still bleeding* *blushes like hell* I-Is the show over now?

Eclipson: Yep!

Bloodscythe: THANK GOD!

Eclipson: Well that concludes today's episode! Hope you enjoyed!

Blazblue cast: Bye! Merry Christmas!

Bloodscythe, Cosmo, and Eclipson: And a happy New year!

* * *

*at the dinner table*

Celica: Here's the food everyone!

Eclipson: *sits next to Bloodscythe* Wow! the food looks great!

Freddy: We did our best!

Chica: Yep!

Bonnie: Mmhmm!

Foxy: And there's a cake in the oven!

Eclipson: Yes!

Bloodscythe: *blush*

Eclipson: What's wrong Bloodscythe?

Bloodscythe: *blush* Gah! N-nothing!

Eclipson: You sure? Your face is red. Maybe you have a fever

Bloodscythe: N-no I'm good *blushes even more*

Eclipson: Well, okay but if anything is bothering you, you can tell me okay? *smile*

Bloodscythe: *blush* O-okay

Cosmo: *looks at Bloodscythe and Eclipson* *sighing* I don't sense an ounce of romance..I gotta get the fire started between those two..but how...hm...ah-ha! *Runs and get a mistletoe* heh heh..

Bloodscythe: U-uh..Eclipson

Eclipson: Hm?

Bloodscythe: Uh...n-nevermind!*blush*

Eclipson: Well..okay..

Cosmo: *gives the mistletoe to snowball* fly above Bloodscythe and Eclipson so they can kiss! Go!

Snowball: *salutes* gleeya! *flies about Eclipson and Bloodscythe holding the mistletoe* Gleeya!

Eclipson: Hm? *looks up* uh oh..*blush*

Bloodscythe: Hm? Aw shit! *blush*

Everyone: ooooooh!

Kagura: Come on you two kiss!

Cosmo: *recording* This is gonna be a day to remember!

Eclipson: *looks at at Bloodscythe* *blush*

Bloodscythe:*looks at Eclipson* guh..Uh...Aw screw it! *grabs Eclipson and kisses her madly*

Eclipson: *blush* Mmmf!

All: whoooooooo!

Cosmo: How romantic!

Tsubaki: Its a Christmas miracle!

All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

* 7 hours after the feast everyone went home* *it was snowing and cloudy outside*

Bloodscythe: *at the park sitting on a bench blushing*

Eclipson: *in her normal clothes* Hm? Bloodscythe?

Bloodscythe: Huh? Ah! E-Eclipson! *blush* what're you doing here!?

Eclipson: Well I came here to relax

Bloodscythe: O-oh..*blush*

Eclipson: *sits next to Bloodscythe* Bloodscythe

Bloodscythe: *blush* Y-yeah?

Eclipson: Uh..let's just stay friends for now okay?

Bloodscythe: *blush* O-okay...

Eclipson: But. We're VERY close friends! *smile*

Bloodscythe: *blush* Yeah...Um...Eclipson.

Eclipson: Yeah?

Bloodscythe: Uh...do you wanna..Um..*blush* take a walk around town with me?

Eclipson: Hm? Sure! I'd love to!

Bloodscythe: *blush* Kay..also..here..*gives Eclipson a stuffed panda teddy bear*

Eclipson: WHOA! A panda teddy bear! *takes it* thank you Bloodscythe!

Bloodscythe: N-no problem...*blush*

Eclipson: Hehe!

Bloodscythe: Oh yeah..Eclipson.

Eclipson: Yeah?

Bloodscythe: Thanks for being a awesome friend..And merry Christmas *blushes and kisses Eclipson*

Eclipson: *blush*...*kisses Bloodscythe back*

* * *

**And that is all! Thank you for reading the Christmas special! I've been working on this since 4:30 am today and I FINALLY got it finished! Anyway yeah I know there was some romance this episode and stuff but don't expect too much of it okay? Anyway hope you enjoyed reading, please R&amp;R, bye! and Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI everyone! I hope you all are feeling well since this is the month of love! Ah, February, a month filled with romance and love! So romantic! Anyway! This episode is gonna be a doozy!**

* * *

*in the studio behind the curtains*

Eclipson: *writing in a notebook*

Cosmo: what'cha doing?

Eclipson: Oh nothing just writing some stuff down, getting ready for the Valentine's day special episode!

Cosmo: Yay!

Bloodscythe: Soooo, what are we gonna be doing today?

Eclipson: Weeeeeeeeeeell we have 3 game requests!

Bloodscythe: Cool!

Cosmo: This episode sounds like a lot of fun!

Eclipson: It does!

Bloodscythe: Where is everyone?

Eclipson: *Points to Azrael and Taokaka sleeping on top each other*

Bloodscythe: A cat and a dog...wow..never thought i'd see the day..

Eclipson: Awww! They make a cute couple!

Cosmo: I wanna throw up and squeal at the same time!

Azrael: ZZz...zzzzz..zzzz...zzzz….*snuggles between Taokaka's breasts*

Eclipson: awwwww

Kagura: Ewww…

Noel: So cute!

Ragna: *gag* I'm gonna barf! TAO! GET AWAY FROM THAT PERV!

Eclipson: No No, leave them, for now.

Bloodscythe: I think I need a bucket! Just in case I throw up!

Cosmo: Oh! there's Tsubaki and Jin!

Tsubaki: Huh? What are those two sleeping together?

Jin: That is so weird.

Azrael: *Grumble* Hm? *Sees that he's sleeping on Tao's jugs* *Blush* AHHHHHH! *Quickly gets up*

Taokaka: *Grumble* Mew? Oh hi buff guy!

Azrael: U-uh! *Runs away*

Eclipson: *Trips him*

Azrael: Ahh! *Thud*

Eclipson: Calm down you perv

Azrael: *Shoots up* WHO YA CALLIN' A PERV!

Eclipson: YOU! PERV!

Taokaka: Meow? Whats a perv?

Ragna: She has so much to learn.

Luna: How dumb are you!? *crosses arms* Jeez!

Eclipson: Don't worry Luna, I got something for Tao today.

Luna: If you say so.

Bloodscythe: Hey Eclipson, should we get started?

Eclipson: Yeah! Okay attendance!

Bloodscythe: Everyone line up!

*Everyone lines up*

Eclipson: Azrael!

Azrael: Here!

Eclipson: Terumi!

Terumi: Here!

Eclipson: Terry!

Yuuki Terumi: Here!

*after the attendance*

Eclipson: Okay time to get the show started!

All: Kay!

* * *

*curtains rise and the blazblue chrono phantasma character select music plays* * Crowd cheers and roars*

Eclipson: Hi everyone! And welcome to the blazblue game show!

*Crowd cheers*

Eclipson: Okay! Today's episode is gonna be 3 request episodes!

Bloodscythe: This is gonna be good

Cosmo: Okay! first we have a request from **craftychic14**! Here's what she said! **Since I can't PM yet cause I'm a new user, I'll just leave this idea here:**

**The WHEEL...OF...PAIN!**

**Each character gets to spin the wheel twice, and it can land on various punishments, some emotional, some physical!**

**There's also the option to land on the extremely tiny "pass" option, but it's very small so it can't really happen**

**Punishments could be admitting a big secret, embarrassment, or a truth or dare type thing (which could be either!) and the physical ones could be various challenges, such as Ragna trying to spend a night in a haunted house! Like a fear factor type thing**

**Dares for the truth or dare parts:**

**Dare to sing passionately to an inanimate object like a mop (has to have feeling and be a deep song, like "I will always love you")**

**Dare to eat a hundred hot peppers... With no milk**

**Dare to wear only underwear for the rest of the episode **

**These are kinda lame so throw in any good ones you can think of!**

**I also think having Relius as a guest would make this torture episode that much more grand xP even if he's only being intimidating and providing commentary **

**I'd also very much like to be featured in the episode, although i fear that's too much too ask considering I only joined this site earlier xP**

**Also, thunder thighs and bootylicious girls UNITE! Glad to see I'm not alone c: I'm glad you learned that this early (assuming you're 13 like the first episode said), I'm almost 18 and just learned its a good thing! Anyway, hope you liked idea!**

Eclipson: That's an awesome idea!

Cosmo: And my brother XDANTE came up with a movie survey!

Eclipson: Okay! The Wheel Of Pain will go last since it takes such a long time.

Azrael: Phew..

Eclipson: Okay! for the movie survey we will play songs and one of the teams have to press the buzzers as fast as they can, whichever team has the most correct, you win!

Luna: Lets do this!

Noel: This is so exciting!

Nu: Yeah!

Eclipson: Okay! first one! Cosmo!

Cosmo: Right! *Plays lion king's "Can you feel the love tonight"

Bloodscythe: *blush* Why am i getting so warm and fuzzy all of sudden?

Cosmo: *blush*

*Everyone starts blushing*

Azrael: What the fuck!? *Blush*

Kagura: What's with this song!? *Blush*

Noel: *blush* Uh

Nu: *Blush* Nu feels so warm and fuzzy!

Lambda: I love this song! *blush*

Ragna: Why am i getting romantic and pleasant images!?

Luna: The hell!? *Blush*

Tsubaki: *Blush* This song..

Yuuki Terumi and Terumi: *Blush* AHH! the images!

Kokonoe: *Blush*

Eclipson: *blush* *sees the audience blushing* Wow, this song is so effective

Cosmo: *Blush* Should we..?

Eclipson: Yeah! turn in off!

Cosmo: *Turns off the music*

All: Phew!

Eclipson: Okay! who can guess the song?

*Azrael presses the buzzer*

Eclipson: Azrael!

Azrael: Lion king!

Eclipson: Correct!

Bloodscythe: wow

Cosmo: Next!

Eclipson: *plays 'Let it go' from the movie frozen*

Lambda and Nu and Noel: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY! HERE I STAND! AND HERE I STAY! LET THE STORM RAGE ON! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!

Eclipson: Pfft!

Bloodscythe: O.O i'm guessing the know the song

Noel: Oh! *blush*

Lambda: I love that song!

Nu: Me too!

Noel: *Presses buzzer*

Eclipson: Noel!

Noel: "Let it go' from the movie frozen!

Cosmo: Correct!

Noel: Yay!

Eclipson: Next please!

Cosmo: *Plays 'I Just can't wait to be king' from lion king*

Ragna: Dammit this is so familiar!

Kagura: Hmm…

Kokonoe: *Presses the buzzer*

Cosmo: Kokonoe!

Kokonoe: "I just can't wait to be king!" from the movie Lion king!

Eclipson: Correct!

Bloodscythe: *yawns*

Cosmo: Sleepy?

Bloodscythe: yeah, just a little

Cosmo: Oh! okay! then how about you rest your head on Eclippy's rack!

Eclipson: *Blush*

Bloodscythe: U-Uh!

Cosmo: I'm just kidding! hahahaha!...maybe *Grin*

Bloodscythe: *blush*

Cosmo: damn, where's the 'can you feel the love tonight' music when ya need it

Bloodscyth: *blush* stupid valentine's day

Eclipson: Hehe

Bloodscythe: *blushes even more* wow she has a cute laugh

Luna: So much love in the air

Eclipson: Oh yeah! who wants to see the NEW Taokaka!?

all: Me!

Kokonoe: This should be good

Eclipson:Okay! come on out Tao!

Taokaka: *Comes out with her mask gone and her hood pulled down and her hair was un-braided and frilly reaching down to her knees* *in a mature grown woman voice* Hello *Smile*

Azrael: *Blushes and drools* Whoa

Taokaka: Ragna, and the rest of the blazblue cast, please excuse me for my immature behavior in the series. I promise i will now change my ways and the way i address each and everyone of you *Smile*

All: O-Okay

Taokaka: Thank you *bows* And happy valentine's day to you all

Eclipson: See i sophisticated i made her?

Luna: How long does this last?

Eclipson: The rest of the month!

*everyone claps*

Taokaka: I know my other personality isn't exactly appealing and mature, but i will try to be as mature as i can when this wears off *Smile*

Bloodscythe: I better get used to this

Cosmo: Okay! Next!

Eclipson: * plays The duck song* This isn't a movie but it's a song so whatever,.

Azrael: That is so annoying!

Bloodscythe: Damn duck!

Cosmo: Hahahah! their getting mad at a duck!

Eclipson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *turns off the music* Okay who can guess?

Lambda: *Presses buzzer* The duck song!

Cosmo: Correct! Okay moving on!

Eclipson: *pulls out a remote and presses a red button and a giant game wheel*

Kagura: Oh no

Yuuki Terumi: Uh oh..

Cosmo: Now it;s time for!

Eclipson and Cosmo: The Wheel Of Pain!

Luna: Whoo hoo! this is gonna be good!

Tsubaki: I can't wait!

Eclipson: Okay! I will randomly select a name from this bowl that's on a piece of paper!

Cosmo: Lets get this started!

Eclipson: *closes eyes and draws a piece of paper* *opens it* Azrael!

Azrael: Oh God.

Cosmo: Come on Azrael! Spin the wheel!

Azrael: No!

Cosmo: Tao

Taokaka: Please Azrael, it will be fun *Smile*

Azrael: *blush* u-uh okay *goes up the the wheel and spins it*

*The wheel spins and stops at 'Dare: Eat 12 ghost peppers with NO drink in 6 min'*

Azrael: What the hell are ghost peppers?

Bloodscythe: Damn! this is gonna be good!

Luna: HAHA!

Ragna: *Pulls out his camera*

Eclipson: *Snaps her finger and a table appears with a bowl of 12 ghost peppers.*

Azrael: *Gulp* *Azrael sits at the table*

Taokaka: *smile* you can do it Azrael!

Azrael: *Blush* Okay bring it on Eclipson!

Eclipson: With pleasure! Time starts, now!

Cosmo: *starts the timer*

Azrael: *eats 2 ghost peppers* AHH! Hot! Hot!

Yuuki terumi: What kind of demon plant grew those!?

Terumi: Good God!

Azrael: My mouth is on fire!

Cosmo: Come on! You gotta eat 10 more!

Eclipson: Or else you won't get your prize!

Azrael: Whats my prize!?

Eclipson: A kiss from Taokaka!

Azrael: *drools* REALLY!?

Cosmo: Mmhmm!

Azrael: Okay lets do this! even though my mouth is going numb! *Eats 5 more* AHHH! THE PAIN!

Cosmo: I think there's smoke coming out his mouth

Eclipson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He won't be growling any time soon!

Azrael: AHH! Water! I need water dammit!

Eclipson: I can't bare to see him like this! Bloodscythe!

Bloodscythe: *gives Eclipson a cup of blood red water*

Eclipson: Here Azrael, drink this antidote!

Azrael: *Gulp gulp gulp gulp* AHHHHH! MY MOUTH BURNS EVEN MORE NOW!

Eclipson: Hahahahahahahaha! Dumbass! That was flame water!

Luna: What's that?

Eclipson: Tao!

Taokaka: It's a special drink that's strongly only for demons because of the enormous heat it carries. One drop of this water is so hot it could literally burn the black beast's internal organs!

Eclipson: That about sums it up!

Kokonoe: Where could you get such a thing!

Eclipson: Gods and demons are buddies now since the god war, and also I know some people. *grin*

Azrael: *Rolling around on the floor* AHHHHH!

Eclipson: Poor poor Azrael

Cosmo: Uh oh! he only has 42 seconds left!

Azrael: Shit! *grabs the last 5* *whimper* I cant do it! it hurts to much!

*The alarm goes off*

Eclipson: Tiiiiiiiime up! and you know what that means!

Azrael: Oh no

Cosmo: Punishment time!

Yuuki Terumi: Well it was nice knowing you Azrael

Ragna: If only i could fight you one last time…...aw well

Kokonoe: Kick his ass Eclipson!

Lambda, Nu, and Noel: *Smiles and waves* We'll be sure to visit your tombstone every now and then!

Kagura: *Pats Azrael's shoulder*...Goodbye

Bloodscythe: *Drags Azrael into a porta potty with scary designs on it* *Throws him in and closes the door and locks it*

Azrael: *In the porta potty, he head growling noises and all hell broke lose* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY! I'VE BEEN A GOOD BOY I PROMISE! *Screams like a 1 year old girl* AHHHH! I DIDNT EVEN KNOW THIS WAS POSSIBLE! *sob* OH THE HUMANITY!

Tsubaki: Oh my!

Jin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lambda: Note to self: Never get Eclip-clip pissed.

Nu: Got it!

Ragna: Whoa.

Terumi: What the flying actual fuck is in there! Eclipson! where the hell do you get this shit!?

Eclipson: *grin* that remains a mystery.

Cosmo: Okay Bloodscythe thats it!

Bloodscythe: *pulls Azrael out and his clothes were ripped to shreds and he was pale as a ghost and shivering*

Azrael: Mommy…

Eclipson: Come on Azrael! that porta potty is too toughen you up! Turns boys into men!

Cosmo: Really because the designs on that thing look like it can turn men into women.

Bloodscythe: You okay Azrael?

Azrael: *stutter* Uhhhhhhhh..

Taokaka: Azzy? are you okay?

Azrael: *drools* OH HELL YEAH IM JUST FINE! *grins like a idiot*

Eclipson: Okay! Next!

Cosmo: *draws a slip of paper* uh, Oh! Terumi!

Yuuki Terumi: Which one?

Cosmo: The one with the teeny tiny balls!

Eclipson: We still need to know who your talking about!

Cosmo: The...uh...Ugh! *grabs Terumi* Okay! spin the wheel!

Terumi: *spins the wheel and it lands on 'Dare: Fight a bear'* Oh my

Eclipson: Release the beast!

Taokaka: *Opens the cage door and 2 giant bears come out*

Terumi: AHHH! *gets chased by the bears*

Bloodscythe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Terumi: *runs out the studio* AHHHH!

Eclipson: He looks like we wont be coming back here any time soon

Bloodscythe: Lets keep going

Eclipson: Okay! Now we have….Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: *spins the wheel and it lands on 'Get apple pies thrown at you'*

Cosmo: *Throws an apple pie at Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: Ah!

Bloodscythe: *eating a apple pie*

Eclipson: BLOODSCYTHE! *snatches the pie*

Bloodscythe: *whimpers* *puppy-dog eyes* My pie!

Eclipson: No pie for you! I gave you 6!

Bloodscythe: But it was so long ago!

Eclipson: It was a hour ago!

Bloodscythe: PIE! *tackles Eclipson*

Cosmo: Hey you two! stop trying to sex-it-up! Jeez i know Eclippy has a sexy body and all but damn!

Eclipson: *blush*

Bloodscythe: My pie! *blush*

Tsubaki: *covered in pie* Hmm, yum

Cosmo: Thank you Tsubaki!

Eclipson: Okay Next!

Cosmo: *draws a name* Bloodscythe!

Bloodscythe: Yes! *spins the wheel and it landed on 'Dare: Sing a song'* This is gonna be good!

Eclipson: *Hands Bloodscythe the mic* Break a leg

Bloodscythe: Thanks

Cosmo: *turns on the music*

Bloodscythe: *Starts singing 'Down' By a thousand foot krutch*

Luna: Whoa!

Ragna: He can sing!

Eclipson: The last time he sing this he ripped his shirt off, i wonder if he'll do it again

Bloodscythe: ~People used to tell me that I'm on my own

They said I'd never make a difference on this microphone

'Cause there's a million other people who can sing this song

I said "Well, thanks for the push" 'cause you all were wrong!

Cosmo: Wow! Bloodscythe sure can sing!

Tsubaki: Wow! the crowd loves it!

*The audience was waving around glow sticks and throwing confetti*

Bloodscythe: *Finishes singing* HELL YEAH! *Rips off his shirt showing his bare chest*

Noel: Sweet jesus!

Nu: SIX PACK!

Cosmo: O.O Eclippy you've got one hell of a partner!

Eclipson: Bloodscythe! your shirt!

Bloodscythe: What? *sees that he ripped off his shirt* oh..

Kokonoe: *facepalms*

Bloodscythe: Eh, whatever, that was so awesome!

Yuuki Terumi: Damn, he got carried away.

Bloodscythe: *Sees all the girls drooling* Uh oh! *Gets chased by a crowd of girls* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eclipson: Poor Bloodscythe! 'll help him later, alright Ragna!

Ragna: Oh god..*spins the wheel and it lands on 'Boo"* Hm? *Sees a ghost* *high-pitched scream*

Cosmo: Thats your cue!

Eclipson: *Turns into Empire and throws a sheet over her and goes up to Ragna*

Ragna: AHHH! wait,Eclipson that doesn't work!

Empire: *takes off the sheets and changes her voice pattern* *in a demonic voice* BOO

Ragna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hides behind Noel*

Empire: Hahaa! Don't worry Rags I wont hurt ya! *Turns back into Eclipson*

Eclipson: I hope you didn't piss your pants :3

Bloodscythe: *comes back* Phew, i made it out alive

Eclipson: Oh your back!

Cosmo: And still in one piece!

Bloodscythe: Yeah, anyway, who's next?

Eclipson: Well we only have time for 2 more , and next up is Yuuki Terumi!

Yuuki Terumi: Oh god *Spins the wheel and it landed on 'Dare: Dress in adult footies and have a pacifier in your mouth'

Eclipson: Okay Terumi! go go go!

Yuuki Terumi: *groan* *8 min later Terumi came out in blue footies and had a pacifier in his mouth*

Kagura: Haha!

Ragna: That fits his personality! whiny and bitchy!...or is that Rachel..

Eclipson: Okay that's all for this game! now Cosmo! you had a request to fight Celica!

Cosmo: Yep!

Eclipson: Okay! it's time for the fight arena!

Kokonoe: Yes!

Eclipson: Alright Celica, Cosmo, get ready!

Cosmo: YES!

Celica: I dont know whats happening but ill do my best!

Eclipson: *Transports everyone to a fighting arena* Okay! Ready! Begin!

Cosmo: *takes out her katana* Hiya!

Celica: Ah! *Blocks*

Cosmo: Kya! *Throws a smoke bomb and kicks Celica up in the air and slashes down on her

Celica: ahhhh! *BOOM*

Cosmo: I win!

Eclipson: That fight lasted 20 seconds! good job sis!

Cosmo: I loved doing it!

Eclipson: Alright next we have….oh shit..

All: What?

Bloodsythe: *grin*

Eclipson: *shivers* Eclipson vs. Bloodscythe!

Bloodscythe: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm ready Clippy~~~~

Eclipson: *gulp* oh man.

Bloodscythe: Heh heh..*Turns the whole area red with black swirls*

Eclipson: Ahh! Okay fine! jeez! * Puts on her usual clothes*

Bloodscythe: *Takes out his katana and charges at Eclipson*

Eclipson: Crap! *Jumps out of the way and summons giant ice swords and they charge at Bloodscythe*

Bloodscythe: *punches one of the swords and they shatter and throws one back to Eclipson*

Yuuki Terumi: This is awesome!

Luna: *Video taping* This is SO going on YouTube!

Eclipson: *takes off her ribbon wand and swings it at Bloodscythe*

Bloodscythe: Okay time for my ultimate weapon! *Grabs the ribbon and yanks it and send Eclipson flying towards him*

Eclipson: Ah!

Bloodscythe: *grabs Eclipson and kisses her*

Eclipson: MMMF! *blush*

Ragna: WOW!

Kagura: DAMN!

Tsubaki: How cute!

Lambda: YAY!

Nu: AWWWW! So ROMANTIC!

Kokonoe: Love birds

Azrael: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luna: Yeah Eclipson! Get some of Bloodscythe's 'black beast'!

Jin: What's with your language!

Lambda: Be lucky its not Christmas

Cosmo: Tha'ts Valentine's day for ya!

Bloodscythe: *pulls away* 3...2...1..

Eclipson: Fuck, you..*passes out*

Bloodscythe: WINNER!

Eclipson: *swirly eyes*

Cosmo: Well that was awesome! Well that's all we have today! i hope you liked this episode!

Bloodscythe: If you didn't shrew you, don't leave a mean offensive comment and shove a cork up your butthole! *happily waves*

All: *except Eclipson* BYEEEEE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

*****After the game, behind the curtains*

Taokaka: *yawn* *Has Azrael's head resting on her lap*

Azrael: ZZZ..zzzz..zzzz. . ...zzzzzzzz

Cosmo: Awwwwwwwwww

Ragna: Yuck!

*In Eclipson's room*

Eclipson: ouch!

Bloodscythe: Be still!

Eclipson: No!

Bloodscythe: *Wrapping Eclipson in bandages* Uh, how do i do this again? Wait i turn around, loop it over…

Eclipson: AAH! your tangling me up, STOP! Scissors! i need scissors i can't breath!

Bloodscythe: Okay, *rips the bandages off*

Eclipson: I'm alive! Yes! Phew! I was about to walk towards the light!

Bloodscythe: Tired..*passes out on Eclipson*

Eclipson: Hey get off! *blush*

Bloodscythe: Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz….

Eclipson: *blush* *sigh* Man, you're lucky you're my partner..*Hugs him and falls asleep*

Cosmo: *takes a picture* Time to put this on Facebook!

Bloodscythe: Zzzz..Zzzz..zzzz...zzzz..*half asleep* Eclipson..

Eclipson: *half asleep* Yeah..?

Bloodscythe: *blush* Do you wanna…...go and see a movie and hang out and stiff...just the two of us..?

Eclipson: *blush* Sure..but after our nap...Zzzz Zzzz...Zzzzz…

Bloodscythe: Zzzzzz...Zzz..Zzzz...Zzzz…

* * *

**Phew! finally done! sorry I couldn't post this on Valentine's day but i'm just going through a lot right now, school, a project that can decide whether I can graduate or not, tests, grades and my health, so sorry but my life is a little messed up right now and i'm trying to get back on track. But at least I uploaded it in the month of romance! But don't worry! when spring break comes i'll try to post 2 chapters a story especially for climax code! Oh! and I have two announcements. From now on, I will write the blazblue game show episodes in the correct format and I will also be taking game requests! so if you have your own game you want the game show to do, just leave a review and give me strong details on how it works, and you can also request to make a guest appearance and fight one of the characters! well bye! see you next time! and please R&amp;R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy because i'm gonna graduate! Yay! but anyway as you know, i am writing the Blazblue game show in the correct format from now on and i am also taking game requests, blah blah blah. But anyway, my friend SpeedRulerLiberation gave me a game request, just look it up on the reviews but uh yeah, Today is the game show's mystery episode and we are doing SpeedRulerLiberation's game request! enjoy! Thanks speed buddy!**

* * *

In the studio behind the curtains, Cosmo sat in Eclipson's avalanche room. Clothes covered the floor, not leaving a spot for it to be seen. Pictures of Cosmo and Eclipson covered the dressers and so did stuffed teddy bears given to her on Christmas, Valentine's day, and her birthday. The walls were covered with drawing and paintings of flowers, animals, and mostly abstract work.

"Hey Cosmo, have you seen Eclipson?" Bloodscythe opened the door.

"No, I havent seen your girlfriend." Cosmo replied.

"She's not my girlfriend! *blush*" Bloodscythe replied, with his face growing red.

"Heh, just playing, but no, she's not gonna be here today."

Bloodscythe entered the room, shutting the door. "So why is everyone here today?"

"Because." Cosmo grabbed a book and began looking at it, "We just wanna celebrate the game show having about 2,674 views on here and because Eclippy is gonna graduate soon."

"I see.." Bloodscythe looked around ,"But what's the point of doing this if she isn't here?"

"She told me that she still wanted you guys to celebrate." She said

Bloodscythe laid on the couch. "Alright."

A high-pitched scream was heard followed by footsteps and Tsubaki burst through the door.

"This is terrible! Terrible!"

The room grew silent and Cosmo and Bloodscythe looked at Tsubaki confused. Cosmo tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Here! Read this!" Tsubaki handed Cosmo a sheet of paper. "Huh? Whats this?" Cosmo asked in confusion.

"Please just read it!"

"A-Alright.." Cosmo opened the note and read it outloud. " Dear the blazblue game show cast, If you are searching for your beloved Eclipson you can relax,because she is here. But! I have locked her in a secret room located in the studio filled with chocolate! You will have to find her before she eats it all! If you get to her before the chocolate is gone you get to see your cheeky Eclipson in a sexy panda costume made of chocolate! "

Bloodscythe had some blood pouring out his nose when he was picturing Eclipson in a sexy panda costume.

"However, if you lose you will be run over by a giant chocolate nissan driven by a panda bear! you can start anytime you want but make sure you watch the gauge. sincerely, Speed."

Cosmo gasped. "speed!?"

"Isn't speed that guy Eclipson talks to?" Bloodscythe asked.

"Yeah! alright we gotta go!" Cosmo grabbed Tsubaki and Bloodscythe and they all ran out the room. "Does everyone else know about this!?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah everyone is searching around right now!" Tsubaki said.

Downstair everyone looked high and low for the young goddess.

"Eclipson! where are you!?" Yuuki Terumi searched around for her while Cosmo and Tsubaki kept a very close eye on the meter.

Cosmo looked at the meter and said "Good, the meter is still green."

Bloodscythe sweatdropped. "Cosmo this is Eclipson Were talking about and she's stuck in a room filled with milk chocolate, that meter is gonna bump down to yellow in 5 minutes."

Cosmo groand. "your right! okay we gotta speed this up!" and she began searching more thoroughly.

Ragna and Noel were pressing their cheeks ks on the wall to see about and secret buttons.

Noel's hand pressed firmly on a flat button and she accidentally pressed it. The walls open and Everyone saw a large dragon. "AAAAHHHH!" Noel grew as pale as a ghost and jumped in Ragna's arms who was standing like a statue out of fear.

"Hey looks a doggy!" Nu cheered excitedly while Azrael and Jin facepalmed and shook their heads.

"I wanna pet it!" Nu demanded as everyone got put their swords.

"Awww dont hurt the doggy!" Lambda said slightly sad.

"That's not a dog, its a dragon!" Kagura said. Just as everyone was about to attack, Bloodscythe yelled. "WAIT!" and walked to the dragon who slightly growled until Bloodscythe laid his hand on the snout and the dragon purred.

"See? this is Eclipson's pet." Bloodscythe said rubbing the dragon's nose while it continued purring.

"Uh, is it bad that the meter is almost on yellow?" Azrael pointed to the meter that was between green and yellow.

"GAH! we have to hurry!" Cosmo said and everyone searched faster, tearing half the studio down in the process.

The dragon licked Bloodscythe and purred.

"Oh wait! your name is Gabriel right?" Bloodscythe said petting the dragon.

The dark dragon nodded

"Good to know." He said running away and looking for his friend.

"Awww i cant find her! I'm getting worried about Eclippy! What if she's not okay!" Cosmo panicked.

"Dont worry Cosmo im sure Eclipson is fine." Bloodscythe said calming her down. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Well, okay." Cosmo tapped her finger on her chin. "But, where else should we look""

Lambda gasped excitedly and yelled, "Hey everyone i have an idea!if she's not inside the building, let's look outside the building!"

"Hey that's a good idea!" Nu said.

Terumi nodded. "Seems like a good idea."

"ALRIGHT THEN LET'S GO!" Cosmo waved a small white flag with a message on it saying "FIND ECLIPPY!' on it and led everyone running out the building.

Outside the sun shined it's brilliant (Yet harsh) rays on the lovely green cut grass that danced while the wind tickled them. But being pulled out the ground by Azrael.

"AZRAEL LEAVE THOSE DEFENSELESS GRASS ALONE!" Cosmo roared.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Azrael set the huge handful of grass and soil he ripped out and continued looking.

Lambda lifted up rock after rock along with Nu and Noel, while Kagura was clinging to the very top of a tall tree and looking left and right with binoculars.

Bloodscythe glared sharply at the ground. "Hmm…" He walked, not even looking up for a split second and he tumbled and fell onto Cosmo.

"Ah! Bloodscythe your heavy! Get off me! Your fat!"

Bloodscythe quickly got up and poked his well-toned tummy. "I'm not fat!"

"Oh whatever!" Cosmo puffed her cheeks out and continued looking.

*Beep!*

Everyone turned their attention to Nu who froze while pressing her finger on a large red button planted on a tree. "Uh….I couldn't resist!"

A rectangle shaped cut appeared on the ground and opened and out came two large spider-like robots.

"oh, spiders.." Kokonoe said staring at the large cannon on the robot's backs.

"They don't look very friendly." Bloodscythe stepped back and saw a red ball and held it up. He threw it at high speed and when it hit one of the robots it immediately fell asleep.

"What the hell!?" Yuuki terumi said. The other robot hit him and he crashed into a nearby cactus garden.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ouch, damn that has got to hurt." Bloodscythe said.

"This is getting too weird! Since when did Eclippy have all these boobytrapos!?" Cosmo said.

Nu and Lambda giggled. "Hehehe, boobytraps! hehehehe!" Nu laughed at her own joke.

Lambda saw that the plants in the garden needed watering. "Plants!" Lambda grabbed the water hose and turned it on and water shot out of it hitting the two robots making them explode and also hitting Bloodscythe.

"Holy shit thats cold!" Bloodscythe screamed.

"Sorry Bloody!" Lambda put on a sheepish smile.

2 hours later everyone rested.

"we still haven't found Eclippy." Lambda said.

Kagura sat in the corner and weep while holding a small plushie of Eclipson. "WHERE"S MY LITTLE PANDA!?"

"GRRR!" Bloodscythe gave a black beast roar. "BLACK BEAST CHOP!"

*BOOM!*

Kagura's head was stuffed into the ground with pebbles rolling down his head.

Bloodscythe growled in annoyance. "Stop weeping you little pervert."

"I miss Clippy." Tsubaki said resting her head on Jin's shoulder who slightly blushed.

Noel looked around and saw a small red robot that said, "Follow me! follow me!"

"Um, okay." Noel followed the robot and then bumped into an invisible wall. "What's this thing!? Hey everyone look!"

Everyone saw Noel and ran to her and felt the invisible wall.

"Wow! That's so cool! Cosmo squealed out.

"What is this?" Bloodscythe poked the wall.

"hmmm…" Cosmo hit the wall but it was impenetrable.

"How are we going to save Eclippy now" she said turning to Bloodscythe.

Bloodscythe turned his arm into a giant black beast claw and punched the wall so hard it cracked and shattered into pieces. "Phew, there."

Everyone saw a large floating white cube with blue and black lines running through it in a long hexagon pattern. "What the.." Cosmo pointed to the cube, "What is that thing?" She asked.

"No idea but we have to find a way to open it." Azrael said.

Lambda looked at Kagura. "Lets use Kagura."

"What!? why me!?" Kagura asked.

"Because!...well...i don't know why but lets use Kagura!"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay"

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

"Sorry Kagura," Bloodscythe picked Kagura up and lifted him into the air. "Shit ain't nothing personal, strictly business." Kagura screamed as he was sent flying towards the cube and smashed into it with a loud crash.

"THE PAIN!" Kagura fell face first onto the ground leaving a large crack on the cube.

"Hey looks like that damaged that a bit!" Cosmo said.

"We just need a little more force." Bloodscythe said thinking. "Man that was fun i wanna throw someone again."

"Throw Terry! And Terumi!" Nu pointed to both Yuuki Terumi and Terumi who were both hugging eachother and shivering as they saw Bloodscythe walk towards them and pick both of them up.

"AAAHhHHHH! HAVE MERCY!"The both pleaded but they were sent flying and slashing into the cube. and it burst into glowing white particles and out popped a naked Eclipson but tied in black ribbons with blue lining and a giant black bow on top of her head and seen holding a tiny baby panda.

"NAKED ECLIPPY!" Noel pointed to Eclipson falling from the sky and crashing onto Bloodscythe and the panda landing safely on Ragna's head with a parachute.

"... :3" The panda looked at Ragna and then at Noel. "...? :3"

"PANDA!" Noel tackled Ragna and the panda ran and crawled up Kokonoe's shirt and snuggled on her shoulder.

"Well this panda know the dangers of Noel." Kokonoe poked the panda and it licked her finger.

"Owwww, that really hurt." Bloodscythe grunted but quickly felt a body on top of his and saw Eclipson's cute face close to his. "*Blush* Uh, Eclipson?"

"*blush* Sorry Bloodscythe." Eclipson said.

"Awwww Bloodscythe i didn't know you were so bold!" Tsubaki took out a camera and standing next to jin.

"N-No it's not like that!" Bloodscythe said trying to sit up.

Eclipson quickly rolled off of him and tugged on Bloodscythe's sleeve.

"Yeah? *blush*" Bloodscythe faced Eclipson while his blush grew even darker.

Eclipson whispered in Bloodscythe's ear. "C-Can you come to my house after the party is over today?"

A light blush brushed and painted Bloodscythe's cheeks and he blinked twice.

"E-Eclipson are you s-sure?" He said blushing more.

"Of course i am. just be there." Eclipson blushed as she got up and teleported away with the baby panda.

"I-I-I…." Bloodscythe's face started growing red and began smoking from embarrassment.

"Well, we all should go fix our dinner for the party!" Cosmo said teleporting a passed out Yuuki terumi, Terumi, and Kagura back into the studio as everyone began walking back.

"Well today was fun!" Nu said cheering.

Lambda nodded. "We went on an awesome treasure hunt!" She said throwing her hands into the air.

"Yep and 3 people who we all don't like got hurt! What more could we ask for!?" Cosmo added looking dead at the passed out Kagura being carried. "Poor Kagura..hehehehehe. *Grin*"

Cosmo saw Bloodscythe walking, looking as red as a tomato, and asks him what Eclipson said to him that was making his face decorating his face with red.

"W-Well, she wanted to see me tonight so we can play some games. *Blush*"

Cosmo smirked, "Oooh, what kind of games?"

"Uh...y-you know just games, uh, video games!"

"Mmhmm….Okay, just some video games huh, yeah, suuuuure." Cosmo said. "Why can't you two just date already!?"

Bloodscythe jumped at the sudden outburst and he thought of eclipson and him dating. "C-Cosmo stop! If my face gets any redder i'm gonna explode! Why do you want us to be together so bad!?"

"Because you two look adorable together! and i want you two to date, and then get married, and then have 33 babies!"

"WHAT!? *blush*" Bloodscythe took a step back and ran away at the speed of light with Cosmo holding her arm out in an attempt to stop him.

"Wait! come back Bloodscythe!" But he was already gone into the dust. "Oh poo! He's gone already, he's so sneaky!"

At the studio Bloodscythe sat in the audience chairs and sighed. "Man sometimes Cosmo can be crazy."

"Really? How so?" A voice said

"Well, because she had that crazy look in her eye earlier, phew! But I made it out alive!"

"Ooooooh."

"Wait, who am i talking to?"

"Me." A shadow appeared behind Bloodscythe and it was none other than Cosmo.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Bloodscythe got up and quickly ran away, this time having Cosmo chase after him.

"COME BACK HERE!" She screamed holding a large stick.

"Come on Cosmo give me mercy!" Bloodscythe grabbed a chair and hid behind it.

Cosmo sliced the chair in half with the stick and laughed evilly while Bloodscythe continued to run away.

"I'm gonna die!"

"yes you a- i mean no you're not!" Cosmo said.

After 3 hours everyone had balloons, party lights, music and other party decorations all over the studio.

"Yay! Celebrations!" Lambda cheered having a party hat strapped to her head.

"Yay! yay!" Nu said chasing Ragna around,. "Give me a kiss Ragna!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"Awww, i don't have a girlfriend.." Kagura said, sitting in a corner of the studio.

"Maybe if you stop being a pervert girls will like you!" Cosmo said blowing a party horn.

"I would but.." Kagura wrapped his arm around Cosmo. "It's too much fun~~"

A swift jab to the neck and Kagura fell unconscious.

"Thanks Kokonoe!"

"Your welcome." Kokonoe said dragging Kagura away.

Cosmo said by Bloodscythe who was weakly blowing his party horn. "Why the long face Bloody?" she asked.

Bloodscythe took the horn out his mouth. "Its just, its not much fun without eclipson coming to her own party.."

"Why? arent you gonna make out with her when you go over her house :3" Cosmo said teasing.

" *Blush* No!"

"Haha, im just joking!" She said, her voice full of glee.

Bloodscythe grumbled, still blushing.

Meanwhile Azrael and Taokaka were playing go fish, with Taokaka still in that elegant phase.

"Have any dolphins..?" Azrael said.

Taokaka searched for the card but it was nowhere to be found. "Nope, go fish."

Azrael groaned. "But i have too many cards!" He said, his hand filled with about 46 cards.

"come on you know the rules Azrael." Tao said.

Azrael grumbled in defeat. "Fine.." He took a card and the two proceeded to play.

3 hours later the party ended and everyone 'went home', while Bloodscythe walked to Eclipson's house.

"Why do i feel like somebody's watching me.." Bloodscythe swiftly turned around. "AHA!" He pointed to thin air until he heard a BARK!

"Huh?" He looked down and saw a small puppy sitting and staring at him. "Oh, just a puppy..well i guess you can follow me.." Bloodscythe walked with the puppy following him but not to far away was an ally where the ENTIRE blazblue cast hid and sighed in relief.

"Phew! that was close!" Nu said wiping the seat from her forehead.

"Yep! Lets keep following!" Lambda said.

"Kay! By the way Luna why didnt you come to the studio today?" Noel asked.

"Because i overslept and then i fell asleep in the shower!" Luna said proudly while everyone gave a anime sweatdrop.

When Bloodscythe reached Eclipson's house he rang the doorbell and the door swung open and Eclipson was wearing pajamas.

"Oh Bloodscythe there you are." She said with a hint of happiness in her voice. "I need your help." She said sadly.

"With what?"

"I lost my pup-!"

Eclipson was interrupted by hearing a bark and looking behind her friend and saw the small puppy and it leaped in her arms.

"My..puppy..you found my puppy.." Eclipson said petting the pup.

"Oh, yeah it followed me here, i didn't know it was yours, what a coincidence." Bloodscythe slightly smiled.

"Thanks..um..*Blush* You can stay for awhile for dinner.." Eclipson said.

"O-Oh…*Blush* Okay..Thanks.." Bloodscythe went inside and shut the door and the 2 heard Azrael, Yuuki Terumi, Luna and Kagura's voices yelling: "MAKE SURE YOU USE A CONDOM BLOODSCYTHE!"

Bloodscythe and Eclipson stopped and blushed as red as blood. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?"

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed that chapter, if you didn't, keep your negative comments to yourself, feel free to give me tips and stuff on how i can improve my stories, but if i see comments like 'This is a piece of shit story!' or "Man you stink! Bitch!" i will report you and delete your comment and YES i have received comments like that from guests and also people PM'ed me and YES, i know how to delete reviews like that on fanfic. Actually i dont really care what you say about my story but to all you trolls out there, especially if your a guest i would like to say, get some balls, make a fanfic account and PM me if you wanna talk shit about my story, and DONT think its gonna make me say 'POO! People dont like my story im deleting it!' yeah im not that kind of person okay? anyway please check out my boyfrie- i mean friend Ragna the Bloodscythe's profile *Blush* A-and also Cosmo Camellia's profile as well..uh..i guess thats it and sorry for taking so long to post this..heh heh, sorry...uh..well see you in chapter 10 of the blazblue game show and also remember you can send me your own game requests or request to fight one of the characters on the show! Bye bye! Make sure you R&amp;R! **

**Luna: Did you just call Bloodscythe you boyfr-!**

**YOU HEARD NOTHING! **


	10. Chapter 10- 2015 Halloween special!

"Come on Eclipson! Do it! DO IT!" Cosmo cheered in delight as she looked at Eclipson. Who was being chased by a dragon.

"Ahh!" Eclipson ran into a large rock and held it up. "DIE!" She threw the rock, making it smash the dragon's face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah! Cosmo rapidly clapped. "That was epic!"

Eclipson slightly smiled. "Thank you good friend!"

"Oh!" Cosmo glanced at the clock. "Hey we got 5 minutes until the show starts let's go and get everyone ready!"

"Oh, okay."

Eclipson and Cosmo walked out room and onto the stage.

"Alright! Role-call!" Eclipson yelled while putting on her clothes. "Ugh! Why can't I wear my usual clothes!?"

Eclipson looked at her black and blue nurse outfit that looked exactly like Valentine from skullgirls. Alone with a lab coat. and her hair in a ponytail.

"Aww! You look cute in that!" Cosmo squealed.

"Hey guys." Azrael walked up to the two females eating an apple.

"Hey Fathead." Eclipson smirked waiting for his reaction.

"Who're you callin' fathead!?" Azrael growled.

"HAHA! His face is red!" Cosmo laughed holding her stomach and began pointing at Azrael.

The entire crew came on the stage.

"*Yawn* Hi Eclipson." Tsubaki said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm assuming you had a nice nap?" Jin asked Tsubaki.

"Of course, since you.." Tsubaki hugged Jin's arm and blushed. ",You let me rest on your chest."

Jin blushed heavily and looked away.

"Awww!" Cosmo said a bit sounding like a fangirl.

"Ew." Ragna gagged.

"I'm with you Ragna." Bloodscythe said patting Ragna's back.

"Hey there Eclip-clip~" Kagura hugged Eclipson from behind making her look at him in disgust.

"Get off!" Eclipson punched Kagura's face sending him on Cosmo and he began hugging her until she kicked him.

"NYO! NYO NYO!" Cosmo rapidly punched Kagura.

"Oh! Quick announcement before we start! Today we have another game request!" Eclipson shouted.

"Oh no." Jin shivered.

"Aww come on it'll be fine!" Cosmo Laughed and then mumbled, "For us.."

"Oh and we also have a special guest." Eclipson said while she lightly smacked her leg with a ruler."

"Is it a girl?" Kagura asked drooling,

"Yep!" Cosmo put her hair in a ponytail. "And no flirting with her! Well, you won't."

"What do you mean? He flirts with every girl!" Yuuki Terumi pointed to Kagura who was flirting with Kokonoe. "See!?"

"Yeah but, he won't be flirting with this one!" Cosmo said reassuring Yuuki Terumi.

"We have 5 minutes until the show! Everyone get ready!" Eclipson signaled everyone to get everything ready for the show as Bloodscythe and everyone else sat on the couch and all waited silently. Eclipson handed Cosmo the microphone and made the cameraman (Who was a zombie) film.

"We need to hire a cameraman." Cosmo mumbled to Eclipson who nodded.

"Okay! Lights! Camera! Action!" Eclipson signaled the curtains to rise and it revealed a whole audience screaming and roaring.

"Hello!" Eclipson smiled.

"and Welcome!" Cosmo and Eclipson both stood back to back and shouted at the same time.

"TO THE BLAZBLUE GAME SHOW!"

The audience cheered and yelled happily.

"Now we have a special guest!" Eclipson looked Kagura drooling. Boy is he in for surprise.

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to Toshiko Mutsuki! (My OC)" Cosmo pointed to Toshiko. she had short black hair in a hairstyle similar to Kagura's, beautiful breathtaking purple eyes that could hypnotise a demon and fair skin. She wears a one-piece swimsuit like bodysuit with a yellow line running down the middle. She wears a long sleeved completely un-zipped short back jacket with yellow lining and also wear a skinny brown belt with a long black skirt-like cloth that covered the back of her legs but not the front. and also wears long laced boots with silver steel-toes.

"H-Hi.." Toshiko sheepishly smiled at the large audience, while Kagura had his jaw wide open.

"Hey perv! Close your mouth before something crawls in there!" Luna yelled while laughing.

Kagura pulled Eclipson to the side. "What..?" She looked at the dark haired man.

"What is my little sister doing here!?" He yelled.

"Calm down, she's only gonna be here for 1 day." Eclipson replied.

"But!"

Eclipson cupped her hand over Kagura's mouth. "SHH! Ugh man you're so jumpy!"

"Yeah Kagura!" Cosmo walked towards him with Toshiko by her side. ",Calm down! She'll only be here for today! Not a actual part of the show!"

"Well.." Eclipson put her finger on her chin and tapped it.

"What do you mean by that Eclipson!?" Kagura looked at her shaking in fear.

She waved her hand and sighed. "Calm down, come on, she's your baby sister!" She shoved Toshiko to Kagura.

"Ah!" She stumbled and almost fell, but was caught by Kagura.

"Still clumsy." Kagura sighed.

"i-It's not my fault!" Toshiko looked at Kagura and stood up.

"Oh! How I adore sibling reunions!" Cosmo squealed.

Eclipson rolled her eyes. "Here we go…"

"Hey! don't dis sibling love!" Cosmo said.

"Now! Continuing the show! Today we have a game request, which we won't play until we do a important and fun game!" Eclipson signaled Cosmo and she pressed a giant red button, with made a portion of the floor show a visible a very large fish tank filled with piranhas and great white sharks.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yuuki Terumi screamed and hid behind Jin who karate chopped him on his neck.

"Oh man up!"

"Alright everyone here is how the game is going to go!" Cosmo pulled out a sheet of paper and cleared her throat. "Okay! Now this game is called Truth, dare, or drop!"

"I can already tell this is gonna be hell." Azrael gulped and started sweating nervously.

"One person from each team with be tied on these ropes!" Cosmo pointed to 4 ropes hanging over the tank. "Then, the remaining team members with do truth or dares! The twist is, we won't let you choose, WE will choose!"

"We're fucked.." Ragna sobbed.

"If you refuse to do a dare or doesn't answer the truth your team mat with be lowered 5cm lower into the tank,if you do the dare of truth your team mate with be pulled up 5cm away from the monster! You ready!"

"NOOOOO!" Everyone answered in agony.

"Okay let's start! you have 30 seconds to pick a teammate that will be tied in the rope!' Cosmo said happily.

Kagura and Azrael looked at eachother and evilly grinned and looked at Kokonoe who was sucking on a lollipop until she felt the two's gaze; she instantly know what was going on. "Oh no! no! There is no way in hell i'm hanging from that rope!"

30 seconds later everyone had a teammate who was tied to the ropes: Noel, Yuuki Terumi, Lambda, and Kokonoe.

"Alright we are ready to start! I'm so excited!" Cosmo squealed and jumped up and down.

"You Ready?" Eclipson looked and everyone and grinned.

"Alright! let's get this show on the road!" Cosmo randomly selected a slip of paper that said: 'Kagura: Dare'

"Okay Kagura!" Cosmo looked at a nervous Kagura and then Toshiko. Oooooh, this is gonna be good. "Here Toshiko! How about you read it!"

Toshiko took the slip and looked on the back. "Uh Kagura, I dare you to...oh my gosh! Eclipson how could you!"

Eclipson quietly stood whistling holding a bo staff.

"Uh Kagura, I dare you to let Eclipson whack your balls." Toshiko stepped to the side and Eclipson,with a huge grin on her face walked over to Kagura. "Hey Kagura, how we doing?"

Kagura gulped. "U-Uh pretty good. What'cha got there…?" He looked at the bo staff she was holding and prepared for the worse.

"Oh just a old bo staff. So I can do THIS!"

Eclipson did a samurai pose and let blue energy engulf the staff and turn into a giant ice bat...with spikes. "PERVERT DEFLECTOR!" She swings the hammer and jabs it between Kagura's legs swung it up in the air making him fly, crashing into the ceiling and falling on his face. "Phew! That went well."

"Ah! Kagura are you ok!" Toshiko picked up Kagura who has rainbows pouring out his mouth and swirly eyes.

"Jeez Eclippy you really overdid it." Cosmo sweatdropped.

"What? Aw come on I held back!" Eclipson dropped the bat.

"If that's holding back i hate to see it when you let loose." Bloodscythe sweatdropped and shook his head.

"Well, at least his team mate is gonna be safe!" Eclipson pulled up Kokonoe 5 cm away from the tank.

"Good job Kagura!" Kokonoe yelled at Kagura who held a thumbs up still passed out and throwing up rainbows.

"Uh, ok we need a medic too!" Cosmo said.

"How about Litchi?" Eclipson said helping Toshiko pick up Kagura.

"Nah, let's decide after the show, so now we need a Medic and a camera man. " Cosmo nodded her head.

Toshiko Carried Kagura back stage and that just left Azrael.

"Okay let's continue!" Cosmo let Eclipson choose a slip of paper from the bowl and opened it.

"Ragna: Truth- Did you ever grope Nu?"

Everyone stared at Ragna waiting for his answer.

"Well uh, I mean uh.."

"Ragna you can't lie, Nu is right there!" Cosmo pointed to a ginning Nu.

"Come on ragan tell them!" Nu happily smiled and hugged ragna.

"GAH! Get off me Nu! Okay yes!" Ragna yelled trying to pry Nu off his chest.

"Wise choice Ragna!" Cosmo raided Noel 5cm away from the tank.

"Phew! I feel safe already!" Noel sighed in relief until a piranha jumped out the water and was inches away from biting Noel's hair, "AAAHHHH! Someone get me down from here! I'm not having fun!"

Yuuki Terumi laughed until a piranha bit his hood. "AAAHH! This piranha is gonna bite my face off!"

"Okaaay!" Everyone said in sync.

"Hang in there buddy!" Terumi held a thumbs up.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL SAFE!" Yuuki Terumi roared.

"Cosmo, if you please." Eclipson signaled Cosmo to choose a slip of paper. when she picked it, she read it outloud, letting a snicker escape from her lips. "Okay, this is for Azrael, we dare you to shave you hair off!" Eclipson didn't even bother to hold in her laughter.

"Hahaha! I would love to see that!"

Ragna imagined a bald and Azrael and burst into laughter. "AHAHAHAHA! Yeah do it Azrael! You'll look like an organic egg!"

"HAHAHA! that's a good one brother!" Jin said.

"HAHAH! Shut up Jin! HAHAHA!" Ragna stood up and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"No way! I'm not cutting my hair!" Azrael sook and step back and bumped into a body, when he turned around he saw Eclipson with a pair of scissors in her hand.

"HAIR!" Azrael yelled and did a weird looking fighting stance.

"Ha! He looks like a gorilla!" Cosmo pointed to Azrael.

"Hey! I'm not a gorilla! i'm a man!"

"All the votes aren't in on that yet." Eclipson snickered.

"So Azrael, do you reject?" Cosmo prepared to press a red button.

Azrael looked at a distressed Kokonoe. "Hey Kokonoe, do you feel any blood rushing to your head?"

"Yes!"

Azrael nodded. "Yeah I reject."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kokonoe yelled.

Cosmo pressed the red button and the rope lowered Kokonoe 5 cm lower into the tank, letting her scream. "AAH!"

Eclipson chuckled. "This is gonna be fun."

after 12 minutes of dares and truths, Yuuki terumi was so low in the fish tank his hood was dipped in the water, causing piranhas and sharks to yank him into the fish tank.

"OOOOOHH!" Luna scrunched her face, while Ragna, started laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHEW HIS FACE OFF!"

"Shouldn't we get him out of there!?" Bloodscythe looked at Eclipson and Cosmo who stared in amazement. "We'd rather not." Cosmo said with a drop of sweat pouring from her face.

"I got him." Eclipson held a long pole over the tank and Yuuki Terumi grabbed on and Eclipson yanked him out the tank and he came crashing down in the ground with a loud splat.

"Hey you alive?" Cosmo poked a flat, and beat up Yuuki Terumi with a small stick.

"Sure he's fine." Eclipson said.

"You sure? That doesn't look like fine to me." Bloodscythe picked up Yuuki Terumi and threw him over his shoulder. "I'll take him backstage." He walked backstage with Yuuki Terumi.

"We should move on to the game request." Eclipson told Cosmo.

Everyone sighed and groaned and prepared for the worst.

"So what's the game request?" Bloodscythe asked.

Eclipson pulls out a flashcard in one hand and holds the mic up to her mouth with the other. "This is from **Draxien Oblivion**! **"****Everyone except three people have to go around Kagutsuchi and find the hosts and hints as to where they need to go in order to get something (that something is a bunch of tuxes and dresses) eventually they get to Litchi's clinic and get the tuxes and dresses and return to the studio only to find that it has become like I restaurant. The three people who aren't going are Azrael and both Terumis. Why? Because they are going to be the waiters at the "restaurant"."**

Tsubaki Gasped. "That sounds exciting!"

"Huh, that didn't sound as bad as I thought." Ragna said.

"Okay, let's start!" Cosmo said as she yanked down a lever and the lights snapped off.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ragna immediately hid behind Noel who patted his head.

"AH! i'm scared Ragna! Hold me!" Nu ran to Ragna but was kept away by him jamming his foot in her chest and made her fall to the floor. "RAGNA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR WAIFU!?"

"YOU ARE NOT MY WAIFU!" Ragna stepped back and bumped into Jin.

"That's right! Nii-san belongs to me!" Jin said. "Right brother!?"

"Gah! Get away!" Ragna kicked Jin and he crashed on top on Tsubaki.

"Ow! Hm? What are these soft pillo-..AAAAHH!" Jin saw his face between Tsubaki's breasts and scrambled up to the surface.

"Jin!" Tsubaki jumped up covering her chest. "I never though! *Blush*

"Jin get a room!" Luna pushed Jin away "And get away from my teammate asshole!" She summoned her Nox Nyctores and fired a missile at Jin who ran away with the missile chasing after him.

"GAAAAAHH YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Jin's voice faded followed by a huge explosion.

Luna stabbed the bottom of her staff in the ground and smirked. "Ha! Got you asshole!"

The lights snapped on and Bloodscythe, Cosmo, and Eclipson were gone.

Noel looked around and quickly panicked. "OH NO! Where did they go!?"

"Hey look!" Luna said as she pointed to a arrow on the floor with a note on it. She picked it up and read it out loud. "Okay guys, it's time for the game request. You will answer a series of riddles and use them to reach your next destination, until you reach the final one. good luck and work together as a team."

Everyone looked at each other.

"P.S, Azrael and Both Terumi's will stay here."

Luna looked at everyone and then the arrow. "Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" She ran to where the arrow was pointing with everyone following.

"Carry me Ragna!" Nu jumped in Ragna's arms and made him run after the group

"Bye Azrael and both Terumi's!" Lambda waved goodbye before disappearing. Leaving Azrael and the two Terumis confused.

Azrael growled. "Screw this! i'm going with them, I'm not staying in this damn studio!" When he took a step, he was immediately electrocuted and send flying and crashing to the ground twitching.

"What are we supposed to do while we are stuck here!?" Terumi said looking around irritated.

"Oh, I can help with that!" a voice said.

When the three turned around they saw Amane and screamed.

"WHAT'S THAT FREAK DOING HERE!?" Yuuki Terumi stepped back and used Azrael as a human shield.

"Why i'm here to give you an the stage a makeover!"

* * *

In Kagutsuchi, the group ran around looking for the first clue but were unsuccessful every minute.

"Dammit! Where's that clue!?" Luna looked around slamming a jar down.

"Everyone! I found one!" Nu held up an envelope and ripped it open finding a small not that said "Go to the place Ragna and Taokaka first met and order the spicy tofu and ramen special, if you fail you fail the challenge, if you succeed you win the next clue."

"Ragna do you remember the first place you two met?" Noel faced Ragna.

"uh, i can't remember! It was so long ago!"

Luna shoot multiple missiles at Ragna and they hit him causing a giant explosion. He fell flat on his face and groaned in pain. "Well you better remember dammit!" She roared.

"That wasn't a good way to make him remember." Tsubaki looked at a burnt Ragna.

"Hey is he ok he's looking pretty crispy." Said Kokonoe looking at a burnt Ragna.

"Do you remember now Ragna?" Lambda asked picking him up.

Ragna puffed out smoke and pointed left. "Th-this way…"

"Okay." Lambda gave Ragna a piggy back and everyone ran to the restaurant. 10 minutes later everyone arrived at the large restaurant and and ran in. The customers looked at them in confusion.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! OUT!" Luna shot multiple missiles and made everyone run out screaming in fear. Luna sat at the table with everyone and they all said "GIVE US THE MISO SPECIAL!"

The waitress nodded and ran in the kitchen. a few moments later, the staff brung out a gigantic bowl with steaming pork Ramon soup with eggs and 9 plates of spicy tofu that was red as blood. Everyone gulped feeling the steam hit their face. The waitress announced that all of them had exactly 1 hour to complete the meal. when she started the clock, everyone started eating.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! IT BURNS!" Jin drink the whole cup of water as he felt his tongue sizzle.

Luna slipped the ramen noodles and ate the slices of pork. "Come on everyone! We can do this!" Everyone groaned and their lips were swollen and red.

"*gag* SO HOT!" Noel held her throat while Kokonoe punched her chest to swallow the tofu. "AH! I"M DYING!"

Lambda scooted next to Luna and grabbed some chopsticks. "Let's do our best!" Lambda and Luna slurped the noodles and ate both eggs and swallowed.

"DRINK!" Luna yelled as everyone drank one sip of their water and went back to eating.

"Ragna you need to eat." Nu said as she opened Ragna's mouth wide and poured his bowl of spicy tofu down his throat and forced him to chew. "We have one tofu bowl down!"

Ragna, in the background, was yelling in pure agony.

"Good! Ragna come help us eat this soup!" Luna handed him chopsticks and dunked his head in the hot soup to make him wake up. "AAAAAAH! THE PAIN!"

Tsubaki rubbed her tummy and sighed. "Oh dear, i cant eat anymore."

"Yes you can! Here! scarf down some noodles!" Luna Handed Tsubaki chopsticks and she began slurping.

"Shit! If Tao was here this would be a piece of cake!" Ragna said slurping his noodles.

"You have to admit this pretty good!" Luna said.

"Mmmhmm!" Lambda and Nu nodded happily in agreement. "Raga i'm getting full!" NMu whined.

"Why the hell are you telling me that!? Keep slurping this noodles!" Ragna hit Nu on the head with his chopsticks.

"Owie! .!" Nu covered her head and rubbed it as a small red bump appeared on it. "Your mean!"

Noel grabbed chopsticks and everyone saw her huge red lips.

"WHOA! NOEL YOUR LIP!" Luna looked at Noel's lips in shock.

"Let's just get this over with! Jin and Tsubaki already passed out!" Noel pointed to a passed out Tsubaki and Jin.

"Well we only have 4 minutes left! We have to hurry!"

Everyone nodded. "Got it!"

After 4 minutes, everyone laid on the floor huffing and the waitress handed them their next clue.

Nu took it and read it outloud. "Go…*Huff* to..*Huff* the beach and steal the pure white and darkness black pearl."

Everyone sat up and burped.

"Let's go!" Luna said running out to the beach. "COME ON! BURN THOSE CALORIES!"

Minutes later everyone reached the beach and saw the sandy ground and blue horizon.

"So pretty!" Noel squealed.

Luna read a sign the said 'Dive in the water and look for a sparkling rock, shiner than the others."

Ragna dived in the water and rapidly swam. "LET'S GO!" he said.

Everyone jumped in the water and dived in. Nu petted her feet going to the bottom of the ocean while lambda swam around and accidentally elbowed ragna in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. Ragna gasped and swam back up to the top while everyone else carried on. Just then, a large rumble was heard from the ocean followed by a small growl. Kokonoe froze while her cheeks were full of air and suddenly a giant sea dragons burst out the water, knocking everyone into the air, past clouds.

"AAAAHHHH!" Nu grabbed Ragna and screamed. "SAFE ME RAGNA!" Ragna yelped and yanked Nu off. "Get off!"

The dragon grabbed and grabbed luna. "AW crap!" Luna summoned her nox nyctores and fired missiles and hit the dragon's head. Jin and Tsubaki both slashed the dragon's tail off and ragna did his astral head, tearing apart the dragon and making large chunks land on the beach floor. a small white orb floated in the air and Noel grabbed it while she fell into the water. "I got it! i think!"

"YES! Now!" Lambda picked up a note in one of the chunks and read it. "Go to Orient town and give the orb to Litchi."

Luna groaned. "WHEN WILL IT END! EVERYONE! TO THE CLINIC!"

"Right!" Everyone ran to Orient town looking for the Clinic.

"Where is it?" Lambda said looking around.

"I don't remember, i haven't been into Orient town in a long time." Luna admitted.

"OH! I remember!" Ragna ran in the opposite direction while everyone followed.

"I'm so tired from running! This is ridiculous!" Tsubaki groaned while she rapidly breathed from exhaustion."

"Found it!" Ragna stopped in front the doors only to be knocked down by Luna.

"let's go!" Luna bust through the doors and called out. "LITCHI! LITCHII!"

"Coming!" Litchi walked out and saw the white orb. "Oh you have it! I'm so glad!" She grabbed the orb and hugged it. "Oh and congrats! You completed the challenge! here are you clothes you have to wear!"

Litchi opened a closet door and everyone saw Halloween costumes.

"Costumes?" Ragna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! i forgot it's Halloween!" Kokonoe yelled.

Everyone gasped. "Really!?"

"Damn, keep a calendar…" Kokonoe shook her head and saw a dinosaur costume. "OOOHH!"

"Well help yourself!" Litchi gave a warm smile and everyone grabbed and changed into their costumes and walk back to the studio. When they got back, they saw it turned into a restaurant and Azrael came out wearing a dog costume, and both Terumis came out wearing snake costumes.

"Don't you say anything!" Azrael growled.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! The fits your personality!" Kokonoe said while she was in a dinosaur costume.

"Speak for yourself!" Terumi said.

"what's with the environment? And where's the audience?" Tsubaki looked around and saw no one.

"They're here! They are watching us through hidden cameras." Eclipson came out wearing a blue and black version of Morrigan Aensland costume from darkstalkers as her head wings flapped and her hair was silky and had slit pupils and a fang sticking out her mouth and had one part of her hair covering her right eye.

"WHOA!" Everyone gasped on how awesome Eclipson's costume looked.

"Eclipse-clip! you look so awesome!" Noel hugged Eclipson.

"Thanks. Nice costume Noel." Eclipson said looking at Noel/s bunny costume.

"Nya! Ragna!" Nu Hugged Ragna who both were dressed as cats. Lambda, who was in a yellow sexy cat costume, hugged Ragna.

I'm so glad everyone is Enjoying themselves." Tsubaki said.

"Hey Tsubaki what are you supposed to be?" Noel asked.

"I'm the little red riding hood!" she said.

"a sexy one.." Jin mumbled blushing and Luna punched him dead in his jaw making him slap bonelessly to the ground. "Shut up!" She yelled.

"Aww Luna you make a cute witch!" Eclipson said.

"Thanks you!" she smiled as she stomped Jin who was wearing a polar bear costume.

"Where is Bloodscythe, Cosmo, Toshiko, and Kagura?" Azrael looked around.

"Oh! Their getting in their costumes!" Terumi said. everyone heard a scream and crash coming upstairs and saw Kagura fall down the stairs.

"KAGURA! EVERY TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE EITHER GETTING KICKED IN THE BALLS OR FALLING SOMEWHERE!" Bloodscythe yelled as he dragged Kagura to the crowd wearing a grim reaper costume. He looked at Ragna and snickered. "haha, Ragna's a cat...ppft!"

"Shut up!" Ragna cat ears twitched as he slightly hissed.

"Toshiko come on!" Said Cosmo running down the stairs wearing a sexy panther costume.

"O-Okay!" Toshiko slowly walked down the stairs wearing a short puffy pink and white lolita dress with a black and pink bow. She had wolf ears and wolf paw-like gloves and a puffy wolf tail with grey boots on and a pink collar with a short chain on it.

"DAMN! Her boobs are huge!" Luna yelled, embarrassing Toshiko.

"Hey!" She blushed and covered her chest shyly.

"Alright let's start! You all are going to have a bake off!" Eclipson smirked. "You will bake yummy cakes and me, Cosmo, and Bloodscythe will taste and judge! Whichever one tastes the best I will use in my Halloween party! You have 6 hours and 40 seconds to finish!"

Everyone nodded and ran to separate kitchens and began taking out ingredients.

"Ragna! What should i do!?" Noel asked smiling widely.

"U-uh…" Ragna sweat dropped and looked for the most SIMPLEST and FOOLPROOF job Noel could do. He searched for a box and put it in Noel's head.

"Ragna! What's this for!?" Noel said looking around.

"Noel! This is the most important job!"

Noel's eyes twinkled. "Really!?"

Ragna put on a goofy smile and nodded. "Yeah! I need you to go stand in that corner and just...wait!"

"Wait? For what?" Noel asked looking at the dark corner.

"For uh..so..uhhh..you could motivate us to bake the cake!"

"So..I'm the motivator?"

Ragna looked at the clock and grabbed Noel's shoulders. "Yes!"

"Yay! Ok!" Noel happily skipped to the corner and silently stood there which creeped out Ragna.

"Please tell me she's joking.."

"RAGNA!" Nu said, mixing the batter. ",Come here!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Ragna ran to Nu to help her.

After the time ran out everyone put the finishing touches on the cakes, until they heard a loud _Gong!_

Everyone turned their attention to Eclipson who was holding a mallet with a large gong behind her.

"Alright everyone! Time is up!" Eclipson pointed to the long wooden table in front her. ",Put your cakes here! carefully!"

Everyone nodded. "Ok Azrael, lift up the cake!" Kagura demanded, pointing to the cake.

"Excuse me? Did you just order ME, to pick up a cake?" Azrael growled.

Kagura chuckled like Azrael's death glare was a joke. "Yes!"

"HA! I'm not gonna take orders from a guy that got his balls destroyed by a bat!"

Kagura and Azrael clashes foreheads and growled. "HEY! that bat was sharp as hell!" Kagura said.

Eclipson sighed, watching the two animals fight. "Toshiko! Luna!"

Luna walked up to Azrael and kicked him into the air and smashed him on the ground while Toshiko uppercut Kagura and put him in a headlock.

"Sorry big brother!" Toshiko gave a sheepish smile while Kagura's cheeks turned red.

"Sh-She called me big brother…" Kagura blushed, not noticing that he was losing a bit of oxygen.

Tsubaki set the cake on the table along with Ragna and Nu. "Noel, you can come out from the corner now!" Nu called out to Noel, who happily took off the box and ran to her group.

Terumi and Yuuki Terumi set their cake on the table which was green and pink, with cat ears.

"This looks so girly!" Yuuki Terumi gagged as he smelled the sweet icing and the sugar and he quickly covered his nose. "Gross! It stinks!"

"Yeah he isn't used to delightful smells." Kokonoe said snickering.

"Ok guys! Time for tasting!" Eclipson said as she pulled out a blue spoon and so did Bloodscythe and Cosmo.

3 hours later Eclipson called everyone downstairs for the final results. "Alright everyone! I know you all tried very all on your cakes but there can only be one winner!" Eclipson smirked, seeing everyone's nervous faces.

"The winner is...TEAM TSUBAKI!" Cosmo clapped as she yelled the winner.

"YAY! We won!" Tsubaki ran and hugged Jin who blushed heavily.

"Well, now that we have a winning cake!..uh..Damn that's it! Alright everyone! That's all for the game show! I hope you enjoyed!" Cosmo waved goodbye to the ameera along with Eclipson and Bloodscythe.

"Bye!" Everyone waved at the camera and it instantly shut off.

* * *

Everyone sat at a table eating the cake with ice cream.

"This is so good!" Kokonoe yelled.

"Oh! hey everyone we have an announcement" Cosmo stood up and patted Toshiko's head. "Go ahead Toshiko!"

Toshiko looked at everyone while a blush spread across her cheeks. "F-From this day forward..i-i'm gonna be on the game show as the nurse."

Kagura dropped his spoon in shock.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

**Hello everyone! i'm sorry i didn't update this on halloween, or have not updated at all, i don't want you guys to think i was dead or anything, i was really busy, i'm a freshman in a REALLY good high school and i just got through with final exams! But yeah, maybe after next Saturday i'll at least try to update at least one of my stories every OTHER Saturday or Sunday. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this! **


	11. Chapter 11- Birthday special!

**Hi everyone! This is the 11th installment of the blazblue game show! Sorry i haven't updated it in awhile :3. But enough chit-chat! Let's start! Oh yeah! And today i'd gonna be a VERY special episode! Hope you enjoy and remember, you can request what games you want us to play in the next chapters! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer bot: Eclipson does not own Blazblue or any of the canon characters in the franchise.**

**Authors/Ocs used in this story**

** Ragna the Bloodscythe- u/5706309/Ragna-the-Bloodscythe**

**Cosmo. camellia- u/5065015/Cosmo-camellia**

** Rogue black knight- **** u/4713050/Rogue-black-knight**

** SpeedRulerLiberation- u/5542027/SpeedRulerLiberation**

* * *

Bloodscythe was sitting in one of the many empty chairs in the audience playing on his phone while Cosmo was struggling with a large box. "A Little help!" She looked over at Bloodscythe who was still lost in his phone and screamed. "BLOODSCYTHE!" she snapped, making him look up.

"Oh!" He put his phone down and ran up on the stage to help Cosmo. He grabbed the box and carried it away while Cosmo sighed and cracked her joints. "Ugh man, i need to go to a gym.." She said in a tired tone.

"Yeah, then you can be as toned as me!" Azrael laughed, puffing out his chest to show his glorious muscles, only making Cosmo gag in disgust.

"Ew, save that for Tao.." She giggled and skipped away while Azrael yelled an inaudible sentence.

"Oh shut up Azrael." Bloodscythe said setting the box down and popping his head out from behind the curtain. ",We all know you're on steroids. We're on to you.." He smirked and watched Azrael growl.

Cosmo looked down and saw a tiny green snake and picked it up. When she stared at its yellow eyes, she immediately knew who the owner was. "Terumi…" Cosmo stomped around holding the snake. "TERUMI! TERUMI!" She roared loudly, making everyone freeze up and watch her walk around holding up the now frightened snake.

Terumi came out fixing his tux and his pointy hair while Yuuki terumi came out yawning, pulling his hellow hood over his head.

"What do you want!" Terumi shouted annoyed. Cosmo shoved the frightened snake in his face and draped it on his shoulder. It swirled around and rubbed against Terumi's cheek shaking.

"Oh, hey Midori." Terumi pet the snake lovingly while yuuki terumi growled.

"Hey you scared our snake!" He growled at Cosmo who looked away and huffed.

"Well you shouldn't have let it just slither around everywhere!" She said walking away leaving the two comforting their pet. Cosmo look at her phone and sighed.

"Jezz Eclipson, where are you…"

"Ugh my god would you hurry up..! The show starts in 20 minutes and i need to be there!" Eclipson impatiently waited by the door in her apartment.

"Sorry Clippy, i'm here now." A young man with silver hair and eyes, dark tan skin ran up to eclipson slightly panting. He wore a solid black coat, with crimson red highlights. Scarlet red crosses were on both of his black fingerless gloves, and the torso of his red armor plating protected his forearms and shins. An emblem of an elaborate oriental dragon was on his right shoulder. His over cloak extended to his ankles. Two thin brown belts with silver claps were tightly around his waist. His black boots were also embedded with red crosses on them.

"Alrighty, now we just need to wait for one more." Eclipson saw another figure running towards her and stopping in front the two slightly panting. "Time to go!" she used her dark magic to appear backstage behind the curtain and sw the blazblue game show cast talking.

"You two go hide." Eclipson walked her friends to a dressing room and closed the door.

"Hey everyone!" Eclipson walked up to the group looking around, not seeing any decorations. '_Maybe they're doing it after the show..' _

"There you are! What took you so long!?" Cosmo hugged Eclipson who hugged her back. "Dont worry i was just taking care of something! Alright, everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said in usion.

"Wait!" Kagura looked around.

"Kagura if you're trying to find your balls you left those things a long time ago." Ragna said watching Kagura move his head everywhere.

"Ugh, ha ha, very funny. But where's Toshiko..?" He looked around once more before sighing.

"I'm right here!" Toshiko popped her head from the open door leading to the nurse's room. Kagura sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh thank God there you are.."

"Where the hell would she run to!?" Kokonoe rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Hey i don't know, but i gotta keep an eye on her! You never know what kind of weirdos hide in the shadows.." Kagura looked around.

"Like you're one to talk.." Platinum gave a blunt look and crossed her arms.

"Alright everyone enough chit-chat! Time to get into your teams!" The cast quickly sat on the couch in their assigned teams while Bloodscythe stood next to Eclipson, seeing she had something evil planned in her mind.

"You're gonna do something aren't you.." He looked at her as she nodded.

"Oh joy…" Look rolled his eyes but was met with a quick jab to the side.

"Hey you keep giving me that attitude i'll fire you.." Eclipson put on a devious smirk, making Bloodscythe sigh in defeat.

The curtains raised and out came and entire audience of excited and happy people.

"Hi everyone!" Said Eclipson waving

"And welcome!" Cosmo hugged Eclipson and both spoke in usion.

'"To the Blazblue Game Show!"

The entire audience cheered in excitement as Eclipson couldn't stop smirking for what she had planned.

"Before we start, we have a few announcements!" Cosmo pointed to a young man with black hair and silver eyes wearing a military jacket with multiple zips and pockets, folding up the right sleeve. Inside he wears a white hoodie with black fake fur on the hood. His right arm is wrapped with black belts covering even his right hand while he wears a black fingerless glove on his left. He also wears black cargo pants with a white belt and white boots with black detailing and bringing everything together he wears black and white headphones on his neck. He looked away from the camera and waved. "Hi!"

"This is our good friend SpeedRulerLiberation as the new camera man!" Cosmo said happily.

"Hey had to go through the most terrible things to get this position!" Eclipson said darkly looking at the audience. Tsubaki gulped.

"What did he need to do!?"

Cosmo turned to face her with a happy face. "He had to beat Eclipson in a chocolate eating contest."

Everyone cringed and shook their head. "Damn…" Bloodscythe patted Speeds back. "Mad respect for you.."

Speed nodded and sighed. "Those were the most painful 30 minutes of my life.."

"Also i have another announcement!" Eclipson said turning back to the audience.

"Oh?" Cosmo looked at her and tilted her head. "What is it eclippy?"

"We have two new guests joining us today!" Eclipson snap her fingers and first appeared the boy she was with earlier. He looked around and saw the audience who screamed at the sight of him. (Mostly the females)

"Oh uh..hello." He waved and smiled at the audience.

"This is my good friend Julian who is Rogue black knight 's OC!" Eclipson looked over and Yuuki Terumi and tried not to burst out laughing, leaving him slightly scared and nervous.

"H-Hey what the hell are you planning Ice witch!?" He yelled nervously.

"Julian will be watching the game show and participating in the non dangerous rounds!" Eclipson announced while Julian sat on the couch reserved for guests only.

"And next we have my good friend Hikage from the game Senran Kagura!" Eclipson snapped her fingers and a girl with pale skin, medium length green hair and amber eyes in a furtive or feral glance and an emotionless expression appeared next to her holding a knife. She wore a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim that is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of of this, it can only properly cover one of her shoulders. She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry knives. Her blue jeans have gashes and rips. The zipper is down and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. She has snake tattoos on her left hip, shoulder and breast.

The entire audience, Cosmo, Speed, Bloodscythe, and the blazblue cast stared with their jaws hanging open. Hikage looked around, before facing Eclipson. "Why the hell are they staring at me…?"

Eclipson shrugged. "I don't know."

"WHO...IS THAT!?" Yuuki Terumi yelled drooling, scanning Hikage's clothing and figure. "I think...I think i'm in love…"

Hikage looked at Yuuki terumi and mumbled, "He's hot...he likes snakes...and i see a knife...and his hair is green...I like that guy…"

Eclipson evilly chuckled at the two gawking at each other. Hikage went and sat next to Julian. "Hey Julian."

Julian waved. "Hey."

Noel looked at her breasts and back at Hikage's, whimpering. "They're so...big…"

Jin looked at Yuuki Terumi in disgust. "Hey! Snap out of it!" He slapped him on the bed.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for!?" Yuuki Terumi yelled in pain, rubbing his head. "I was only staring at her because shes sexy- i mean because her hair is nice!"

Kagura patted Yuuki Terumi's back. "Welcome to the world of women bud." He grinned like an idiot while Yuuki Terumi slightly blushed.

"Shut your trap!"

"Now that we've gotten all the intros out the way! Let us present a new game!" Eclipson took out a piece of paper. "Even though the summer olympics are over, we have some olympic games we came up with ourselves!"

"Its called, the summer olympic games, Blazblue edition!" Cosmo happily exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hm, that actually sounds fun." Ragna shrugged while Julian gulped.

"It won't be fun what she tells you what they have planned…"

"As usual you will remain in the same teams, and you will also be playing a number of sports and games!" Eclipson slightly laughed. "And special games that allow you to use your nox nyctores and other weapons!"

"That sounds so exciting!" Tsubaki cheered while Kokonoe slightly shrugged.

"I guess it sounds entertaining."

"Alright you all! The first sport will be archery!" Cosmo saw Eclipson grin widely.

"I LOVE ARCHERY!" She squealed loudly and ran around, bumping into Bloodscythe.

"Yeah don't let her near the bow and arrows." He said holding her. Cosmo slightly nodded , a little bit frightened.

"R...Right..Now everyone pick one person to represent your team in this match!" Cosmo said while she teleported everyone to an large archery field, and large benchers for the audience to sit on, and a golden couch for Julian and Hikage.

Lambda sad on her team's couch enjoying the breeze white waving a small blue flag, cheering Tsubaki on while she stood with Kokonoe, Noel, and Jin.

"Okay, each one of you gets 4 tries!" Cosmo showed the scores on the archery target and how many points there are. "If you get 40 points or more, you win the match! If you don't get 40 points but have more that everyone else, that's also another way to win! Alright everyone pick up your bows, Bloodscythe will come around and adjust your standing and bows if you need them."

Everyone picked up their bows to test them out. Kokonoe struggled to pull the string on her bow, while everyone else did it with ease. Kokonoe slightly growled in frustration Bloodscythe looked at everyone and saw they were holding the bows correctly and standing correctly, except Kokonoe. He sighed and went to her, helping her.

"Hang on Koko-puff." He helped her with the bow and her stance while she growled.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Everyone ready?" Cosmo saw everyone nod as she held the whistle close to her mouth. Eclipson was in the back helping Toshiko set up the nurse stand with Celica while they both wore adorable nurse outfits. One guy in the audience drooled. "Hey! I want those two nurse girl to heal my d***"

Eclipson froze while Toshiko and Celica hugged each other out of fear.

"I'm scared!" Celica whimpered while Toshiko's eyes teared up.

"Such vulgar language.." She whimpered with Celica while Kagura, Ragna, Bloodscythe, and jin all took out their weapons.

"**BLACK ONSLAUGHT**, **BLACK DRAGON'S SKY-RENDING BLADE, ARCTIC DUNGEON, DARKNESS ONSLAUGHT COMBINATION SPECIAL!" **All four of them hit the man with their astral heats, sending him flying into the sky.

Celica cheered while Kagura hugged Toshiko and rubbed her little frightened head. "There there Kagura jr."

Cosmo sniffed standing next to Eclipson, wiping a tear from her eye. "So cute. I ship them so hard." Eclipson nodded in agreement.

"They are my new OTP now."

"Uh, you know that's incest right?" Bloodscythe looked at them while they turned to him in wonder.

"So? :3"

"Uhhhh…" Bloodscythe sweatdropped while everyone else went back to their regular seats and Cosmo cleared her throat. "Okay! Ready, set, SHOOT!"

Everyone shot at the targets , when Kokonoe missed, Kagura laughed.

"I thought cats were supposed to have good eyes.."

Kokonoe grabbed another arrow and shot it at Kagura, it pierced the wall above her head while he jumped off the couch.

"Hey that almost hit me you stupid cat!"

"Say it again and i'll shoot another arrow at you!"

Bloodscythe went to the targets and wrote down the scores and gave them to Eclipson.

"Here you go hottie-!" Bloodscythe gulped and blushed while Eclipson looked at him.

"Oh thanks- wait what?"

"I said i have to go to the potty!" Bloodscythe ran away and hid behind a porta potty.

Cosmo snickered while she announced the scores. "Alright! Tsubaki's team has 10 points, Kokonoe's team has 9, Jin's as 6, and Noel has 4!"

Noel pouted. "Aw.." Ragna patted Noel's ead.

"Hey it's ok Noel, you'll get the next one."

Noel slightly blushed and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

After the archery was over, Kagura was in the nurse room because he got whacked in the face with a bow by Kokonoe. Toshiko put alcohol all over Kagura's scraps and bruises while he slightly winced.

"O-ow."

"Eep! I'm sorry!" Toshiko shivered and looked down and while Kagura put his hand on top her head. "Hey it's okay, you're only trying to help." He smiled at her and pulled her close while she slightly laughed.

* * *

Everyone else was at a indoor swimming rink. Ragna, Azrael, Terumi, and Lambda all stood on top the starting blocks wearing their swim attire while Celica Was sitting at the nurse stand wearing a swimsuit and so were all the contestants.

Hikage stood on a starting block with Julian, she looked over to him.

"You can swim huh. I never knew."

Julian shrugged. "Yeah, I only swim freestyle though."

"Doesn't Haru say that in that anime free?" She turned to Cosmo who nodded.

"All i love that anime, i'm gonna rewatch it"

"Me too! So many guys! :3 " Eclipson laughed while Cosmo drooled.

"SO MANY MUSCLES!" Cosmo drooled even more while Eclipson announced the rules.

"You have 3 minutes to swim to the end of the pool and back, the first one there wins! Ready…"

Everyone got in their stance and put their goggles on.

"You got this Azreal!" Kokonoe yelled waving a flag with Azrael's icon on it.

"Go Ragna! :3" Nu cheered happily holding a small plushie of him.

"Set..GO!" Eclipson blew the whistle and everyone dived in the pool, only to meet the yelling of Azrael who was getting bitten by piranhas

"Oops! I forgot to say there are obstacles in the pool as well! :3" Eclipson saw Ragna's head pop out the water fighting off slugs.

"DAMMIT ECLIPSON WHY DO YOU FORGET THE IMPORTANT STUFF!?"

"Sorry :3 ooh watch out for that leach, i think it's poisonous."

Ragna looked at the purple leach on his nose and screamed.

"Don't worry Ragna you'll live! Just don't touch it!" Cosmo said as Ragna pulled it off.

"NOW YOU TELL ME!?"

Yuuki Terumi come face to face with a great white shark.

"OH MY GOD!" he immediately swam past it while it followed.

"Uh oh! Looks like Yuuki terumi is swimming forward!" Cosmo looked at the clock. "Only 2 minutes left, will he make it!?"

The crowd roared and cheered while Lambda was petting a piranha and a shark. She saw a small Tartar floating away. "Tartar.." She immediately followed straight for the creatures, catching up with Yuuki Terumi.

"Looks like lambda is neck and neck with Yuuki Terumi! It's getting intense!" Eclipson watched the two reach and end and flip the other way, and also seeing Hikage and Julian doing the same. "HOLY SHIT IT'S STARTING, COSMO! CUE THE MUSIC!"

'YES!' Cosmo put in a DVD in the stereo and played the second opening from the Anime free.

Eclipson and Cosmo, and all the girls in the audience screamed and squealed in excitement watching the characters swim.

"5 MORE SECONDS!" Cosmo counted down with Eclipson.

"3...2...1!"

A hand slapped the wall in the pool and Yuuki Terumi's name popped up in first place on the screen, and for the other side, Julian won first place.

"THE WINNERS ARE JULIAN AND YUUKI TERUMI!" Cosmo threw her plushie up and squealed while Julian floated in the water.

"You owe me lunch Hikage!" He said happily while she huffed in defeat.

"You were lucky this round."

Eclipson looked at the paper. "Okay guys, this is the last game of the day!"

"Our last and ultimate game will karaoke cosplay contest! :3" Cosmo took deep breaths to calm herself. "But here's the twist! It will be only me, Bloodscythe, and Eclipson doing it! The rest of you can sit back and enjoy the music!"

The Blazblue cast sighed in relief while Ragna and Azrael were getting healed by Celica and Lambda was playing with the Tartar and feeding it.

"First is Bloodscythe!" Eclipson teleported everyone back to the concert form of the studio and game Bloodscythe the microphone.

"Don't rip your shirt off." She watched Bloodscythe scoff.

"I'm not..Bossy.." He slightly chuckled.

As he walked away Cosmo stood next to Eclipson shaking her head.

"He's gonna rip his shirt off."

"I know."

Speed laughed. "This will be a sight for the ladies :3"

Bloodscythe got in his cosplay costume of Alex Mercer from the game prototype and looked at all the girls and a few guys gawking at him. "uhh..Okay….Start!"

Speed held a thumbs up while pressing a button on a control panel and the speakers started playing 'Animal i have become' From 3 days Graces. "I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself"

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times I've lied

(So many times I've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)!"

Bloodscythe yelled and ripped his shirt off while Eclipson blushed and facepalmed.

"Oh Bloodscythe.. :3" Cosmo put on her cosplay of Tsubaki and grabbed the mic Bloodscythe passed to her.

"Break a leg" He said while Cosmo walked to the stage and he stood next to Eclipson.

"Ripped your shirt off i see." She looked at him while he chuckled nervously.

"Heh, my bad."

Cosmo cleared her throat and began singing the Opening of Blazblue Continuum shift ll.

"Yami wo kurai tsukusu soukoku no mori sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu

taguri yoseta akai ito wa daga tame no inochizuna

shinshoku suru kaiko roku wa kimi no shin wo mo kuruwaseru yo

mawaru eien wo seoi mitsumete

osore FICTION nugisutetara ima kono mune ni tou

sabi yuku ENGAGE kara mawaru INFINTY mayoi komu ao no RAGNAROK de

dore dake ken wo furueru tamashii wo yuzurazu ni

urei no MONOCHROME deguchi no nai sora he konton ga furisosogu haruka he

soredemo maiagareru ka

kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai

kanashimi kara nikushimi kara kako wo hikizuridashite

dare mo ga mina kizure wo kakushimo ga ki kurushimi tachiagaru yo

akashi wa ikizoma ni nokoru mezame yo

kodama suru wa kokoro no shouzai ima toki no naka kou

nageki no EL DORADO kimi ga sakebu kanki umumareshi ao no LABYRINTH he

ochiteku sono hazama sae hitomi ni kizamitsukete

kuchiteku SERENADE tadori tsukenai michi tezaguri de tsukamu kimi no sugata

tashikana mono nado nai to tsuyoku ikeru no naraba... hokori

itsuka no natsukashii ashita ga matteiru

dakara yonde donna oto demo hoshii

sabi yuku ENGAGE kara mawaru INFINTY mayoi komu ao no RAGNAROK wa

subete ga hajimaru kouya saisho mo saigo mo aru

nageki no EL DORADO kimi ga sakebu kanki umumareshi ao no LABYRINTH wa

mushiri no tobira wo hiraku sono saki ni mitsukeru ha... sekai!" Cosmo panted heavily while the whole crowd cheered.

"Wow!Cosmo and Bloodscythe, you two were amazing!" julian clapped rapidly.

"Thanks!" Cosmo and Bloodscythe both laughed happily while eclipson was in a white dress with blue lining from the anime Chobits.

"Aww Eclipson you look adorable!" Cosmo hugged Eclipson while she laughed.

Bloodscythe gave her the mic while he blushed. "You look cute." Eclipson blushed red and giggled.

"Thanks." she went to the stage and began singing the opening of Chobits.

"I wanted to make sure our paths would be crossing, and so I cast a spell

Our hands chance a touch and we look at each other, I can't contain my smile

Dancing around pretending in the end we don't know how we feel

So that someday suddenly, we fall in love for real

Let me be with you

Let me be with you

Let me be with you

I wanna hold you close to me

Unable to say it until recently I have been hiding my heart

I want you to see through me transparently 'cause I'm only acting strong

Please my darling wait for me, in a few minutes we two can meet

And then we will finally hopelessly fall in love

Let me be with you

Let me be with you

Let me be with you

I just wanna cry, you know

Whenever our fingers untangle, my hands start to shake

It makes me uneasy... It makes me uneasy!

Let me be with you

Let me be with you

Let me be with you

Let me hold you close to my heart!"

Cosmo wiped a tear from her eye. "SO CUTE!"

The audience cheered and clapped.

'Aw that was so adorable!" Tsubaki Hugged Eclipson while Speed gave a thumbs up

"Good job Eclipson!"

"Alright guys! That was all this episode! I hope you all enjoyed and please come back next time!"

Hikage hugged Yuuki Terumi and kissed his cheek and he immediately blushed and fainted.

She shrugged holding him. "I couldn't resist."

"Hope see see you all next time! Byeeeee!" The entire blazblue cast laughed as the curtains fell.

* * *

"Happy birthday Eclipson!" The cast showed a big oreo cake with cookies and creme ice cream on the table and Eclipson squealed.

"Thank you! Everyone!"

Platinum gave Eclipson a huge pink present and everyone else gave her their share of presents all in different colors and designs.

Everyone sang happy birthday and ate cake and ice cream and enjoyed themselves.

When it was over, they all fell asleep and Eclipson was sitting in her chair playing on her phone when Bloodscythe hugged her from behind.

"Ah! Bloodscythe what the heck…? You trying to scare me? " she pouted while Bloodscythe chuckled.

"Of course, not, well...Not on your birthday." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday Eclipson."

* * *

**Phew i'm so tired! Anyway sorry for not updating in awhile and i'm so glad its my birthday, i'm finally 15 :3 anyway i hope you enjoyed, please R&amp;R!**

**Edit (Aug.29): Yes I know I have some spelling mistakes but I wrote this story at about midnight so technically by the time I published this chapter my birthday would've been officially over so I had to hurry and post it, my birthday officially ended at 5:30am because that's the actual time I was born. I think I posted it at uh...1:30am or 2am but my first day of my sophomore year at school starts tomorrow (Technically today because I start school at Aug 29th and when I come home I will edit this chapter and but and add a few more funny scenes and more details when I get home. I'm also really nervous about this but I'll really try not to because I found out I have 4 classes with one of my good friends which really calms me BUT I don't know who I have gym with and last year, ugh gym was horrible because none of y friends were there with me only the girls and boys who talked about e and called e fat and stuff *shivers* and I'd always tell my bf Bloodscythe about it but start crying and sometimes they'd say really cruel shit about me to the point where it ruins my whole day and in my freshman year that was only my seconds period uhh it was awful. Anyway this sophomore year I think gym is my 3rd or 4th period I have to double check but this yeah I hope I gym with atleadt one of my friends that's the only thing really bothering me and I take Spanish this year. Ugh I wanna learn French and Japanese dammit. (If I learn French I'd know what widowmaker from over watch is saying and if I learn Japanese I'd get to watch anime without reading the subtitles ;3) A-anyway sorry I didn't know this edit would be so long it's 2:49am and I just really wanna vent to someone because I'm having trouble sleeping. anyway good night!**


End file.
